Hiccup Nights Remember Me
by Winder
Summary: Sequel to! Jack Frost's Dating Advice!When Jack learns that Hiccup has forgotten about him he has to try and make the boy remember the brief history they had together. But why is Pitch hell bent on ruining everything again? And who's this son of Grim and what does Bloody Mary have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

D**isclaimer: **Don't own HtTYD or RotG. But the idea is all mine.

**Summary:** Sequel to! Jack Frost's Dating Advice!When Jack learns that Hiccup has forgotten about him he has to try and make the boy remember the brief history they had together. But why is Pitch hell bent on ruining everything again? And who's this son of Grim and what does Bloody Mary have to do with anything?

**This is the book that comes after 'Dating Advice', you don't have to read to understand but it could help. :) Enjoy!**

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 1

Everyone was asleep. Not a page was turning, not an argument was stirring, not a glow worm or lunar moth was fluttering around in the open air. Everyone and everything on the moon ship had long ago fallen into a deep sleep, finally managing to be able to get a good night in after years of restlessness. It was because of this that no one noticed the slowly slinking form that slithered along the surface, effortlessly blending in with the shadows that were created from the craters and cliffs. It made its way along silently, slipping underneath a bed of glowworms as they breathed in and out deeply before it flew over a small mound of cluttered moths.

Without much effort it was in the cave, gliding over the walls and following the twist and turns. Sliding into the first open door it saw it froze upon seeing a giant pair of wings tightly folded around a body, with its strong looking tail wrapped tightly around a piece of rock that hung from the ceiling. Spinning around quickly it hissed silently as it continued on its mission. That wasn't what it was looking for.

It's yellow eye's scanned over the walls as it ran claw like finger's over the rocks, looking for another door. Around another corner its eye's widened when it came across a room. This room was filled from the top to the bottom and wall to wall with balloons. Red balloons, blue balloons, orange balloons. Big ones, small ones, long ones, short ones, ones with strings, ones with ropes, and ones with absolutely nothing. There were all kinds and as it heard each whispered wish it cringed and growled lowly, wanting nothing more than to turn those little wishes to nightmares and broken dreams.

A twitch from a tiny man sleeping close by on a thick cushioned little chair made it snap back to its mission as it once again darted from the room.

Wondering when it would find what it was sent for it sniffed the air deeply, finally catching onto the scent of the object.

Zipping down the long, cold halls it didn't think twice before sliding into an ajar door and peering into the room. This one was filled with books. Books of all kinds, shapes, and sizes. Even the nightmare found itself just floating there for a moment, its mouth hanging open to expose its two rows of razor sharp teeth. The sound of a gentle purr made it snap its head to the source and it slowly slithered over, moving over and around the many books until it was hovering over the over stuffed chair.

A small body was curled up on it, a thick book tucked under their head and another, even thicker book laying across them like a blanket. Their black hair was covering their eye's but the nightmare didn't need to see their face to recognize who it was. Instead it reached out a claw looking hand and brushed the bangs back, its sharp toothed grin widening upon seeing the boy's face scrunch up slightly in his sleep from the movement.

The familiar scent of fearling oozing off the human like frame made the nightmare quite happy, especially when it remembered being the one to poison the boy in the first place.

Turning its attention away from the boy though it continued to sniff out its goal.

After moving countless books quietly and nearly giving up after about two hours it finally found what it was looking for. They had been hidden in the far back corner of an extremely dusty bookshelf, hidden inside a silver, moon shaped box, but it found them.

Snickering crazily to itself quietly the fearling wrapped its tail around its prize as it turned to leave. Freezing for just a moment though it looked back at the boy sleeping soundly. Pitch wouldn't be to happy with it but who would be able to resist their enemy when they were so vulnerable?

Slithering back over to the boy it ran a sharp clawed finger down his cheek, not hard enough to leave any sort of mark but just enough to make the boy squirm some and for his nose to twitch. The purring stopped as a low sort of growl made itself heard instead. Snickering gleefully in its fearling like way the creature gently licked the boy's face before running its forked tongue over his exposed ear and hair as well. Pulling back it twisted its clawed finger's over the boy's head before a giant smirk twisted its face when the growl turned into a whimper as the nightmare took over the boy's dreams.

With one last look at his soon to be comrade's face the creature slunk off to the shadows, returning to its master once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 2

Jack slid along the telephone wires carelessly as he looked around the night sky for the one that he had always looked to answers for. Although Moony was terrible at giving answers he was always good to talk to, Jack could rant to him for hours if he wanted and not once would Moony interrupt him. Than again he could always just be ignoring Jack, he was starting to think he was too.

He'd spent over three hundred years trying to find out why he was here and who he was. He'd given up caring after he'd met Hiccup, and than the boy was taken away and he was only allowed to see him if he found the answer to his past. So for the last two hundred and twenty years he'd been searching like crazy, trying as hard as he could to get people to believe in him and to see him. To find out anything he could about why he was here and who he was.

Now he knew though, he knew everything that Moony wanted him to know, he'd known and done his job as a guardian for eight years. For eight years he had protected the children of the world and had brought fun into their everyday lives. He remembered his past, he remember how he died and who he was before he'd become Jack Frost. He'd done everything that Mim wanted him to do...so when was the Man on the Moon going to keep his end of the deal?

Jack had done his job happily for eight years. For two hundred and twenty eight he'd been waiting to see Hiccup again.

In the letter that Hiccup had left him the only reason they couldn't be together was because Moony wanted Jack to find himself, and than they were allowed to be together again. Well he had, so where the hell was Hiccup? Wouldn't Mim have told the boy by this time? Why wasn't Hiccup already with him now? It's not like it was a big kept secret that Jack Frost lived in Burgess. So why wasn't Hiccup here?

Countless times Jack had tried looking for Hiccup, even before he'd became a Guardian, but he couldn't find the boy anywhere. He was starting to worry that maybe Mim sent him to another planet just to make sure that the two didn't run into each other. After all after he travelled around the world looking for Hiccup he'd found out that a shocking number of spirits weren't originally from earth. Pitch, Mim, and Sandy were all from space as a matter of fact and he hadn't even gotten around to asking Tooth or Bunny yet where they were from. And others still were from different dimensions so Hiccup could have been sent there too.

Sighing Jack sat down on the roof of a humble little house, looking up at the moon as he dropped his chin in the palm of his hand, for once his staff laid still beside him.

"You know you really suck at keeping your word." He muttered as he glared harmlessly at the glowing orb in the sky. "I've done what you asked, so how much longer do I have to wait?"

He wasn't going to say that he was pouting, but he was getting pretty close. A great listener Moony was, but when it came to answering anything? Jack scowled as he dropped his eye's to the streets below. He was going to go crazy if he didn't get to see Hiccup soon.

Once or twice it crossed his mind to ask the guardians, but whenever he mentioned anything to do with the small ex- Viking they would just stare at him like he'd grown two heads before pressing their lip's together and changing the subject. It was almost as if they couldn't understand how Jack knew about the boy, almost as if they had forgotten the whole thing that they went threw together the first time they had all defeated Pitch, a fight which he never really mentioned and when he did they went on about it as if he hadn't been there and needed to know everything that happened. A few times he'd even thought of asking Tooth if she would mind telling him where Toothless was but the moment he had mentioned the name Tooth had become really quiet for a moment before declaring that she needed to get back to work.

"You know I thought being a guardian we at least got answers every once and awhile, or is it just me that you play the quiet card with?" He asked as he raised a brow up at the other while the stars twinkled around the smiling face on the moon.

Rolling his eye's Jack stood up as he dusted the snow off the back of his pant's before twirling the staff in his hand's.

"Forget it." He mumbled as he jumped down to the streets below.

Swinging his staff this way and that, little ice patterns curling up on the cold concrete with every movement, Jack got lost in his thought's once more. He really didn't know where to find Hiccup at all. He'd tried going back to their village a few times, and he'd been the one to comfort Astrid when she had been left crying at the loss of her friend. But as time went by and all the Viking kids grew up, had families, died and than their kids had families, he slowly watched the world change and evolve, the Vikings dying out in their culture and all the while Hiccup not once showing up.

He'd looked in the most beautiful place on earth, both created by man and mother nature herself, but he never saw Hiccup there either. A few times he'd thought that maybe he'd seen the flash of a Night Fury's wing, or the beautiful cry it gave off before it attacked. When he would go to check it out though nothing would be there and he'd have to start his search all over again.

He never allowed his mind to think about what could have happened to the boy though, he never allowed himself to think the worst about what had happened to his lost boyfriend. After all he knew that even spirits could die.

Shaking his head to end the thought before it could go any further he leaned against a streetlight, rubbing at his eye's tiredly with his empty hand. He just wanted to see Hiccup again, was that really to much to ask for?

Dropping his hand to the opening of his hood Jack pulled at the thin and worn leather that hadn't been moved since the day he'd put it on two hundred and twenty-eight years ago. Pulling it out gently he smiled down at the little trinket that seemed to shine even in the somewhat dull light of the moon. He could still see the sparks that bounced around inside and it never failed to make his heart flutter ever single time he saw it.

"I miss you Hiccup." He sighed as he gently kissed the cool feeling item before slipping it back under his shirt.

He lost count of how many times he'd said that, always somehow hoping that the boy could hear his words and maybe find his way back to him. It never worked though...

"Jack!"

He barely even got to jump at the voice before he was tackled from the side and nearly pitch over into the snow. Just managing to catch himself though he wrapped an arm around the still somewhat smaller male and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hey Jamie." He chuckled as the boy finally let him go, a giant smile almost splitting his face in two.

"I'm so glad that you're back! You were gone forever it seemed!" The brunet said as Jack rolled his eye's playfully.

"Two months isn't forever Jamie." He said as the boy shrugged just the slightest.

"Certainly feels it when you're not here." Jamie sighed with a frown before his face brightened up again. "You want to come with me? I'm meeting up with the others."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle again at the excitement that basically oozed off the boy. He'd gotten use to Jamie being out at night, after all during the winter it got darker a lot quicker, that and the fact that everyone in his group believed that more spirits came out at night. He wasn't sure why they thought that but he let them go with it as long as they were always safe.

It was actually kind of neat and different that all of Jamie and his friends could still see Jack even at their age of sixteen. The other Guardians thought it as a little strange but they had grown attached to the kids so they didn't mind to much. Jack would even bring the kids to the guardians lair's to help out occasionally or drag the guardians from their lair's to play with the kids just so they could get out every once and awhile.

"Um, Jack?"

Blinking himself out of his thoughts Jack turned his attention to stare at the boy and smiled sheepishly when he'd noticed that Jamie was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, right, sorry kiddo." He grinned as the boy just smirked at him.

"You're such a space case sometimes." Jamie chuckled while Jack faked a look of hurt.

A sudden screech though made him jump as his head shot up to where the sound had come from. His mouth fell open and his eye's widened as he saw a sleek figure falling from the sky, falling way to fast. It was almost pure black though and almost seemed to blend in with the night sky around it, Jack was actually rather impressed that he could see it. Hovering a few feet in the air he winched when the thing finally crashed to the ground, seeming to land somewhere by the lake that he had drowned in.

"Jack?" Jamie's voice sounded questioning as he looked over his shoulder to where Jack attention had been drawn. "What are you looking at? Is it another spirit?"

"Jamie, tell your friends to stay in tonight." Jack said, his voice more serious than it had been in a long time.

"What?" Jamie frowned as he turned once again to face the blue eyed spirit. "But we were going to..."

"Not tonight Jamie." Jack said as he finally drew his attention away from where the creature had fallen to the smaller boy. "I'm serious."

Jamie pressed his lip's together tightly for a moment but Jack knew he was going to listen to him anyways, Jamie always listened to him.

"Fine." The boy sighed after a moment with a small scowl as he rolled his dark brown eye's for only a moment before he smiled again. "Can I go with you though?"

"Jamie."

"Okay, okay." The boy mumbled as he put his hand's up slightly. "I was just asking." He continued to walk but he stopped when he was next to Jack's side and shyly pulled on the sleeve of his hoodie to catch the guardians attention. "Just, be careful, okay?" The young teen mumbled, a small blush of embarrassment splashing over his cheek's as Jack chuckled and ruffled his hair, only making his blush that much worse.

"When am I ever not?" Jack grinned while Jamie just gave him a point blank stare.

"When I was eight you sent me sledding down a busy street, nearly got me run over by a car, sent me off a dangerous jump that nearly crashed me into a stone statue and than I got nailed by a couch. A better question would be when do you ever do anything carefully? Or even safely for that matter." Jamie scowled as Jack just chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved his eye's back to the small pond.

"Yeah but you had fun."

It wasn't the best comeback or anything but Jamie seemed to accept it as he shrugged his shoulder's and nodded his head.

Without waiting for another second Jack took to the sky, quickly landing on the edge of his home, and ironically, the place of his death.

The giant but slender figure was laying in a curled up heap almost in the centre of the pond, and Jack felt his eye's widened when he recognized who it was.

"Toothless?"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them as a small groan came from the pile. Without wasting another second Jack ran up to the hybrid and circled around until he could see his face. Dropping his staff at his side he ever so gently pried the wing that were tightly wrapped around the body open.

When he'd asked Moony to see Hiccup again he didn't mean that he wanted Toothless to crash land in his home. Not that he was complaining to much or anything, he liked Toothless well enough and if Toothless was around than that would mean that the boy wouldn't be far off either.

"Toothless, it's okay bud." He cooed gently as he released his hold when he saw that the wing wasn't going to be able to move without him harming the other in order to get it open. "What happened to you?" Jack whispered as he ran his finger's gently over the battered and torn wing's before the long body seemed to shift.

He moved his head a little when the wings ever so slowly opened themselves and he wasn't to sure he liked the sound of the displease groan that slid out of its folds.

**Jack? What are you doing here?**

Well, they hadn't seen each other in over two hundred years and Toothless had nearly shattered the floor of his home along with scaring the shit out of him and that's what he wanted to know first?

"Nice to see you too." Jack mumbled as he gently opened the wing's up once more, it being much easier to do now since they were slightly more relaxed.

His jaw unhinged though when he saw the countless slashes and the blood oozing out of the Night Fury in pools. He had bite marks and nasty gashes everywhere, up his arm's and chest, one the was uncomfortably close to his throat, some that wrapped around his shoulder's, and even some that were more shallow across his face.

"Toothless what the hell happened to you?" He exclaimed as he just stared at the panting male.

However a few deep gasps later and the giant winged body went limp, the wings falling from his loose hold and falling over their beaten form.

Jack's mind instantly went to the worst.

Was Toothless dead? Had he just died?

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

Trying to remember the stuff he had learned in those classes Jamie had forced him to tag along in, Jack dropped two finger's to the pulse point on Toothless neck. A moment later though and he started freaking out even more. Did spirits even have pulses? He'd never asked anyone that before but than how did they go about living it they didn't have a heart beat?

When he felt a weak throbbing underneath his finger's Jack let out a long sigh before he drew his hand back. What was he supposed to do now? Sure Toothless wasn't dead, yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be soon if he didn't do something. Without knowing what else to do Jack picked up his staff and lifted the ice that the ex dragon was laying on out of the ground. He brought Toothless up to be floating around his stomach and he gagged upon noticing the blood that slowly dripped off of the edge of it.

Toothless was going to need help now it he was going to live. All of the questions that Jack had for him could wait.

But who could he bring him too. Freezing for only a moment Jack's thoughts went into over drive. North and Bunnymund would be of no help, he remembered Sandy helping out a lot with Hiccup though when he had been poisoned, and Tooth would no doubt be really busy... So Sandy than.

Without another two thoughts about it Jack took off in the air, forming ice walls around Toothless' still body as they made their way out to the ocean where Sandy's home was.

Jack wouldn't allow his mind to wander into what could have happened to Hiccup if this had happened to Toothless. Since Toothless didn't seemed to worried before he blacked out though Jack took that as a good sign. Sure he had no idea what Hiccup did but he highly doubted that the two were doing their job together all the time. Maybe Toothless had gone off on his own and got jumped for some reason. But what could have done this? And if they had gotten Toothless than were they going to go after Hiccup as well?

Scowling at his thoughts Jack forced himself to fly faster. He could worry about all of this later. The only way he was going to find Hiccup and make sure he was okay was if Toothless told him, and he needed Toothless to live in order to be able to tell him anything.

"Come on Toothless, don't die on me." He growled as he forced himself to go even faster when the ocean came into view. What he wouldn't give for one of North's snow globes, or Bunny's tunnels right now.

**Winder: **This will get better guys. :) I promise. :D But yeah, I've had the second book planned out basically since the middle or near beginning of the first so I kinda wanted to get writing it again. :) Hope you guys are liking it so far, even if it is starting out a little darker than normal... **AlexJohnD**: I know right? By now they really should have just made sure to get rid of him. I mean every single time I watch that movie I'm always thinking that there is no way that those nightmares can attack Pitch like they did. He is the being of fear and he created them, there has to be some kind of rule against that or something so I think it was just a trick to put their minds at ease when he saw that he was losing, after all Pitch looks like a backup plan kind of guy...spirit to me. :) Well although I get how he can be fall with his colours and everything, I just don't get it to much. I mean he doesn't really have anything to do with the season but I still think it's cute how they make them all seasons but you know, but thank you! :D I struggled for a long time over what to make Hiccup be after he came back and had countless ideas shot down by my friend until I came up with this one and we were both going, 'okay that could work' so I went with it. :D Glad I did too. ^^ I hope you're gonna like this one as much as the other one though bud. I really do. :) **Guest:** Wow, pressures on eh? :) I hope that this one won't be one of those crappy sequels though. :( But I had countless ways to start this and this is just the one I decided to go with, not really what I was hoping for either honestly but it needed to be put in so meh. I swear I will try to write an awesome sequel, I was really happy with the idea I had but sadly that means putting poor Jack and Hiccup threw even more stuff so wish them luck. And thanks, something tells me I'm going to need the luck for updates... :) **rexlover180:** Haha! That actually made me laugh! I'm honoured that you want to read it so much Hun. :) I'll try to make it live up to your standers. :D I hope you enjoy reading. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 3

"Is Toothless going to be okay?"

Jack didn't even wait for Sandy to finish walking out the door before he was hovering in front of him. Blue orbs were wide with worry as his brow was drawn together while both of his hand's clutched around his shepherds crook tightly. He didn't want Toothless to die, not when he'd just found him again, and the night fury hybrid was in terrible shape by the time he got to Sandy's, the guardian of dreams didn't even bother to question him about anything before he shooed the boy away so he could work. Sandy had even missed doing his job of bringing dreams to children so that he could help Toothless. Still though, had Jack got him here soon enough?

The little man though just let out a tired and soundless sigh before he nodded his head.

A wave of relief washed over Jack as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before he released his hold on his staff and allowed it to swing by his side, his whole body seeming to go slack. He was suddenly feeling tired from having been tense for hours on end. Leaning against the sand covered walls Jack rested the back of his head against it before he looked back at the smallest guardian.

"Would he be okay if I went in and talked to him?" Jack asked, a frown pulling at the corner of his lip's when the guardian of dreams shook his head, a giant sand made 'X' forming over his star shaped hair.

Jack stayed silent as he watched while Sandy turned his attention to creating four giant stingray's, giving them all a message before sending them off. Briefly Jack wondered how long it was going to take for the creatures to make it to the rest of the guardians before he raised a brow when he recounted. One for Tooth, one for Bunnymund, and one for North...who was the last one for?

"Um, Sandy don't you have one to many?" He asked as the little golden man turned to face him, his head tilted slightly as he flashed pictures of each of the guardians over his head. "Yeah well I know, but I'm here and you don't need to send one to yourself so there's only three after that. Who's the last one for?"

Sandy's mouth formed a little 'o' shape before he smiled sadly and pointed up to the giant orb in the sky.

"Moony? Why would you be sending one to Moony?" Jack asked, but it seemed that Sandy was done talking to him as he ducked back in the room and quietly closed the door behind himself. Standing all alone in the hall now Jack stared at the door while he thought about what else he could, or should, have been doing. When his mind came up blank though he pressed his shoulder's against the wall again before he slid down it and crossed his leg's. There was nothing else for him to do besides sit and wait for Sandy to come back out and let him see Toothless.

(When you see words in these it's because they are page breakers...)

Tooth quickly chatted back and forth to her fairies as they flew to and fro in their beehive like palace. It was so busy all the time with kids losing teeth and her and her fairies having to collect memories and leave presents that she rarely had time for anything else. She didn't even notice the giant, golden sand ray that seemed to slice threw the sky and right to the open floor that she was standing on. If one of her fairies hadn't suddenly screamed and jumped out of the way Tooth would have been knocked over as it came to a stop in the place she had been standing just moments ago. Her feather's fluttered nervously for a moment as she just stared wide eyed at the creature that lazily swung its tail back and forth.

It was still for so long that it made her wonder if maybe it had forgotten what it had come here for. Than though it pulled out a scroll, and with a flick of its tail, it flung it at her.

Tooth glared at the sand creature for a moment, wondering why; if Sandy was so nice, his messengers had to be so rude. Shaking her head though and mumbling under her breath about lousy costumer service she unraveled it and allowed her bright pupal eye's to scan over it quickly. Wondering what on earth Sandy could need that he couldn't just come to her for.

Upon seeing what was on the letter though she almost dropped it as she nearly pressed her face into the sand made parchment to see if she had read it correctly.

There it was though, the letter clearly stated that Toothless had been attacked. There was no sign of Hiccup but it was obviously a deliberate attempt to try and kill the night fury hybrid.

Tooth had to clamp a hand over her mouth in order to keep her shrill scream of terror from startling her fairies as her eye's filled with tears, making the words illegible as she tried to reread it. She hadn't seen Toothless in over twenty years, they had called for a break when Toothless had said that he needed to wait until things balanced themselves out again before they could get anymore serious. When that had happened it had broken her heart but she understood and they said that they would wait for each other. Although twenty years was nothing when you lived forever, when she had been close to disappearing when Pitch had attacked them she couldn't stop her mind from going back to the past and what the two had shared together. She had wanted that back desperately but it was next to impossible to find the two when they didn't come to see you.

Now though, now the one she so badly wanted to be able to hold again had been found, and he had almost been killed.

Without telling her fairies where she was going Tooth took off, heading for the well known Sand Island.

(I'll take my chances.)

Bunnymund smiled as he painted the finer details over the smooth shell. North could make fun of him all he wanted, but this was still Bunny's favorite thing to do no matter how many years had passed. Letting out a soft sigh he lowered the egg to the ground and watched as it ran off to join it's other brothers and sisters. He loved how the paint would make his little babies come to life and he loved how with every carefully picked pattern and color it add personality to them and made them each seemed to stand out in their own way.

They were diffidently a lot better than the useless elves North kept around for only Mim knows why.

He watched them for a moment longer and his ear's twitched slightly as a low 'swooshing' sort of noise was suddenly heard. His noes wiggled for a moment as he tried to catch the sent of whatever was going to be in his home very soon and his paw's lightly grazed over the boomerangs he always kept with him. Green eye's shifted this way and that until they landed on something that was flying in from the other side.

His guard instantly dropped when he noticed it to be one of Sandy's dream ray's and he moved out of the way just before it could plow him over. The sting ray didn't waste anytime turning on him though and brought it's eyeless face inches away from Bunny's in a matter of seconds. They just stared at each other for a moment before he jumped and sputtered incoherently when a scrolled up sand parchment was thrown in his face.

He couldn't tell or not whether the thing was laughing at him when it suddenly took off into the sky again, it's tail seeming to wag behind it as it sped off.

Glaring after it for only a moment Bunny turned his attention to the scroll in his hand's with question. It wasn't like Sandy to use messengers, if he had something important to say he would normally come right in and make sand symbols for them. What could have been so important for them to know but not important enough to get Sandy away from his job?

With a shrug of his shoulder's he unrolled the scroll carefully and allowed his eye's to drift over the dark golden colored words.

Grass green eye's widened as he read what Sandy had to say. Someone had tried to kill Toothless.

He felt a chill creep up his spine as he read over what the injuries were and how bad of shape the guy was in. Bunny knew for a fact that it took a lot to faze the night fury, after all when he had been dating Hiccup for awhile Toothless wouldn't let him anywhere near the boy until he was sure that the forest warrior knew his place. So the fact that someone was able to do this to him? It was terrifying.

Apparently Hiccup hadn't been around though and Bunny found himself relaxing just the slightest at that as he reread the letter again to see if there was anything he'd missed. Sure he'd dated the kid for a few years way back whenever but it wasn't like they had some terrible falling out, they both just felt more like brothers than anything so they had each called it off, on the same night strangely enough. He hadn't seen either of them in the last ten years though, not that, that was surprising considering the human race couldn't seem to stop creating things and finding new way's to do everything, the two must have been booked.

Still though, he wanted to track down whoever had done this and pay them back tenfold. Even if he and Toothless had, had a bit of a rough patch that didn't mean he was any less fond of the guy.

With a quick nod to his stone guards Bunnymund tapped on the ground with his giant foot and took off down the hole.

(I'm feeling a little starstruck.)

North was in the middle of an intense staring match, with one of Sandy's messengers. It wasn't that he didn't like the smallest and oldest guardian, but he had been in the middle of making up the most wonderful toy. It would have been a huge hit too! But then this lousy creature had torn right in and plowed right threw the ice structure he'd been making to show the Yeti's what he had been talking about.

Now it laid in a shattered heap all over his floor, his elves already making quick work of the pieces as they used some to slid around the floor on and others to push, making some weird version of hockey.

"What do you want?" He growled as the eyeless creature ignored his sharp glare and instead took its time with just hovering there.

When its tail swished back and forth though North's eye managed to catch something it was holding and without a second thought, he snatched it away from the other and smirked in triumph when the creature let out a huff before flying off. Just waving it off though North turned his attention to the scroll in his hand's and with a roll of his shoulder's he pulled it open.

His blue eye's narrowed when he read the words on the page.

Someone had attacked a Protector? What kind of spirit would do that? Sure it made sense if they wanted to almost completely slow down the progress of mankind but how had they found him? As sad as it was to admit not even North could find them on his 'Naughty and Nice' panel that followed every single person one could think of. If they weren't on the moon than it was impossible to find them anywhere else, so the idea that someone had was a little unsettling, especially if they had managed to do this to Toothless of all spirits.

North knew how tough the night fury could be, after all they'd had there own share of go's at each other on both Tooth's and that little fearling child called 'Hiccup's' behave. Personally North couldn't stand the creature. If it was made from Pitch it was bad news in itself, but Toothless still protected him with his life. That and the fact that even when the boy was staying with the most powerful Spirit of all time he still showed Moony such disrespect. It just got on North's nerves.

"Phil!" North yelled as he crumbled up the scroll and dropped it to the ground, not caring if it bounced off of an elf's head before they all chased after it.

Not soon after he'd yelled the name the giant Yeti came around the door and straightened up upon entering.

"You take care of workshop. I must go."

It was the only thing he said before throwing on his heavy red coat and walking passed the slightly confused looking male and towards where he knew his sled would be waiting for him.

(You are a snowflake, my only snowflake.)

"You're being completely unfair." Hiccup snapped as he squared his shoulder's at the slightly smaller male while Mim just rolled his eye's.

"I'm being unfair?" Moony repeated as the boy nodded his head quickly. "How am I being unfair?"

"Why do I have to be locked up here while Toothless gets to go out and do a job that we're supposed to do together?" Hiccup said, not even bothering to answer the man's question before he brought up his own.

"Hiccup," Mim said sternly as he crossed his arm's over his chest, "I have told you time and time again that you're not allowed to use your fearling ability on people as motivation."

"Well it works doesn't it? Sometimes they even come up with their best ideas by having a little risk." The black haired boy defended as Moony scowled at him.

"So I guess the countless people that had to die in the Plague or from diabetes was fine as long as it was advancing the adventures of health drug medication?"

Hiccup withdrew a little with that one. It hadn't been his intention to make either of those go as far as they had, he was just hoping to create a little thing in order to motivate the doctors of the times to see what could be waiting for them in the future and prepare them for it. He had no idea that they would have spread so fast or even that they would turn so deadly.

"Or what about the countless people you've driven mad in search for answer that humans just aren't ready for yet? Or the explorers that end up losing their lives in avalanches when your fearlings make to much noise? Or scientist who have forever given up on their work that could have helped millions because you push them over the edge?"

Hiccup pressed his lip's together as he glared sharply at the other, his eye's turning more and more black and slitted as the seconds ticked by.

Those were all hitting a little low and he could tell from the look on Mim's face that he was thinking the same thing. He hated when his mistakes had accidentally ruined things for the future of humans, what he hated even worse though was when he would see those families after people told them what had happened. The worst though was when he couldn't bring them back a body and they would be left wondering whatever happened to their loved ones, it tore at his heart even worse when some believed that they would come back and never moved on with their lives. He couldn't even keep track anymore of all the lives he had ruined unintentionally when he had pushed someone to hard or when he tried to give them that extra bit to keep going.

"Hiccup." Mim sighed as the boy brought his gaze from the floor up to the man, wondering when he had ever lowered it in the first place. "You are not allowed to use your fearlingness during your work and you've known that for hundreds of years. If you do it again you are not leaving this ship for the next three hundred years, do you understand?" The man asked as he pointed a finger at the other while the boy simply puffed up his cheeks. "You can spend that time as well helping me organize the wishes from balloons and helping me keep the moonbeams in good shape."

The boy cringed at that. He hated working with the moonbeams and they hated him. Maybe it had something to do with the darkness he had or maybe it was just because they liked the taste of night fury human mix but whatever it was Hiccup wasn't going to be able to say it was just some idle threat. Moony had made him work countless years with the moonbeams already and Hiccup already knew from the start that he hated every minute of it. Organizing wishes sucked too. They were all basically the same with the rare occasion of some being completely different but it always took so long and he'd rather use that time find out what people were trying to create and what he could do to help.

"Do you understand?"

With a long sigh Hiccup frowned as he crossed his arm's over his chest.

"Yeah." He mumbled, not to happy with the winning grin that was now coming to light across Mim's face.

"Good, now why don't you..."

However before he could finish Hiccup was tackled from the side and crashed ungracefully into a pile of balloons. He flinched when they popped, more from the sound than the red face that Mim was giving him but a moment later and he was to distracted with the face that was suddenly pushing under his chin and trying to get him to pet its head.

"Whoa there bud." He chuckled as he raised his hand's and gently pet across the sand creatures head. "Yeah, I missed you too." He smiled while Moony let out an annoyed sounding sigh as he ripped the scroll from the things tail while it continued to play with Hiccup.

He obviously wasn't to happy with losing his balloons, after all he spent years collecting those things, and an agonizing amount of time listening to them and writing everything down. Hiccup watched him in question though when instead of being yelled at for it Moony's eye's just went wide as he read the letter before he seemed to go completely white.

"Hiccup, you have to get down to Sandy's Island." He said as he finally looked away from the words and turned to the boy who had risen his brow slightly as his lip's pulled down in a frown.

"But I thought I was still under house arrest for the next two years." He mumbled while Mim quickly shook his head.

"It's Toothless. He's been hurt."

Hiccup didn't even bother to let Mim tell him anything else before he was gone like a bat out of hell.

**Winder: **Okay you'll find out why Hiccup's a little bratty later but for now... Yay! Their all going to meet again! (weak clapping) But yeah, so this is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) **FallenXLinkin:**Why yes, there is going to be a slight love triangle. :) I'm not much of a BennettFrost shipper but I can see how it's cute and one of my other fans is a fan of it so I just thought I'd add a little bit of it. :) Glad you're liking it so far. :D **MistyMouser:**Here ya go Hun, :) The next chapter. :) **Sabertoothx3:**If you have any questions just PM them to me and I'll answer them as best as I can, :) Hiccup's fearlingness though will be mentioned more in this story than it was in the last one. :) **Icy Heart Gold:**Yeah... I'm starting to think it would be easier for people to find if I put up another chapter on JFDA telling them what the title is. ; **AlexJohnD:**I know right? He is no doubt the one who was always avoiding trouble because he always has back up plans. :) And yeah, I get what you mean by that, I've seen countless stories where Hiccup is Autumn and sadly it just gets boring since about fifty other people have the same idea, some though manage to put their own spin on it so it still makes it good. :) Oh don't worry, I need Toothless so he is not going anywhere...for now. Bwhaha! **Critic:** While I agree with you on the Hiccup being the one to attack Toothless it sadly can not be done. If Pitch was going to use Hiccup there would be no point in him using him right away. Hiccup's already his most valuable chess piece since he's in there and they're familiar with him and trust him, it would be a bad idea for him to throw something like that away so soon. :( But thanks for the idea. :) It gave me some more thoughts on what else I could do with Hiccup. :) **Gabby-Pagie:** If Pagie is your really name then you have the same name as my sister. :D Thank you for your support though! :) **oO Sara NekoChan Oo:** I swear it would have been up sooner for ya but I'm babysitting three kids for the next two weeks as well as working so please don't set those things on me! D: Have you seen how scary looking they are in the book? (Shutter) Oh yes, Tooth wouldn't be to happy but you will find out soon why she didn't get angry at Jack. ;) It's a surprise! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 4

It wasn't often that Jack would ever feel sick. As a spirit his body really didn't get any sickness and even from what he could remember in his past he'd never really been ill. That didn't seem to matter now though since his stomach felt as if it was trying to make him give up the small amount of food that Sandy had offered him, and his head felt as if he'd been spinning in a thousand circles. Even his heart rate was quickening and he could hear it in his own ear's, not even able to pick up the voice's of the other guardian's over the rush of his blood. The weirdest thing though would be how he seemed to be dying of heat. He was Jack Frost, the very being of cold and yet his face felt flushed and his palm's felt sweaty, he didn't know if that was good or bad but he was really wondering if he should have started to worry.

After all once he had finally figured out that Hiccup must have been staying with Mim he couldn't seem to just calm down.

He licked at his dry lip's absently and nearly jumped out of his skin when another person entered the room. Snapping his head around to face whoever it was, he found a frown pulling at his lip's when he saw it was just North.

All this waiting was going to kill him! What was taking Hiccup so long?

"Is nice to see you all." North greeted while Jack just grunted out a reply and went back to chewing at his nail's while his other hand tightened around his staff.

The guardian of wonder only shot him a slight look before he passed by Jack and made his way to the small group of already gathered spirits.

"I trust Toothless is with us still yes?" He asked before Jack went back to blocking them all out.

Where was Hiccup? Shouldn't he have been the first one here? Or did he get his messenger last? What was he going to do when he saw Jack again? Or would he even notice Jack since he was so worried about his best friend? Should Jack wait until Hiccup had come out of the room from seeing Toothless? Yeah, probably. Well than was he supposed to wait until after Sandy filled him in on what happened before scooping him up in his arm's? Or was he allowed to do that the moment the boy walked out the door? Would Hiccup be happy to see him? Would he become speechless? What happened if Hiccup didn't love him anymore? What happened if he had move on and just decided that Jack had kept him waiting to long?

"Jack mate, you all right?"

Bunnymund's voice broke him out of his thought's and it was only than that he realized that he was basically gasping for air and he was nearly completely hunched over, hugging his shepherds crook to his chest tight enough to become painful. Gulping down a few more deep breaths he straightened himself out some as he quickly nodded his head to the other guardian's who were watching him with their brow's drawn together in concern while their lip's pinched to form a small frown.

"Um, yeah I'm, ah, I'm fine."

Sandy and Bunny shared a glance for a moment before he walked up to Jack with his head tilted just the slightest bit to the side.

"Did finding Toothless scare ya?" He asked as Jack let out a choked sounding laugh that died a few seconds after it started.

"Are you kidding? He just crashed into my home looking as if he had been put in a tree shredder, who wouldn't that freak out?" He mumbled, running a hand threw his hair and feeling even sicker when he remembered that his meeting with Hiccup was only happening because Toothless had been hurt.

"Yeah," Bunny sighed as he looked towards that large, heavy looking doors that Toothless was laying behind, "Toothless looks mean but he's really a bit of a softy once you get to know him." The forest guardian shrugged as Jack just stared at him for a moment. "I mean he kind of does look like one of Pitch's fearlings, I thought he was one the first time I met him, but you know, after you get use to him he's not so bad."

Jack just continued standing there though, all his 'second ago' emotion of guilt and nerves fading as his bright blue orb's just continued to stare at the almost nonchalant look on the others face. Why was Bunny telling him this? If anything he would already know this about Toothless, and considering that he'd been with the hybrid before he was such he might even know more about him then all of the others put together. Well...maybe not Tooth, but he really didn't want to know the things that she knew about Toothless so he was leaving that off of the table.

"Um, thanks Bunny?"

His thanks came out sounding more as a question than anything but the warrior seemed to take it as it was as he just nodded his furry head.

"No problem mate." He said before a small smile came to his face. "Just wait until Hikkie gets here too. I'd give him a bit to check on Toothless first but I'm sure after he sees that he's fine he won't mind talking to ya. Kids a cutie and a bit of a sass bucket, but he'll grow on ya."

Hekkie? Cutie? Sass bucket? Sure that sounded like Hiccup to him, but what the hell was Bunny going on about? And why was he of all people talking about Hiccup that way? Didn't he know from the pasted on how protective of Hiccup Jack was? And the ice teen did not appreciate the pet names and affections being thrown at the love of his if by the lip's of his foe. He'd always thought that Bunny and Hiccup were to close but he'd left it be when Hiccup had told him too. They hadn't dated though had they? They wouldn't do that to Jack would they? Bunny knew how much Hiccup meant to him, and Hiccup had said so himself that he was madly in love with Jack hadn't he? If he kept the boy waiting to long did they date just to get back at him? Had they even dated at all? Was he just looking into something that wasn't there?

Taking a deep breath before he snapped out irrationally, something he'd been trying to get a hold of since working around kids basically twenty-four seven, Jack looked up at the giant rabbit.

"Yeah I know all about Hiccup. We were dating remember?" He mumbled, frowning when Bunny just raised a brow at him and placed his large furry paw's on his hip's.

"I highly doubt that Show-pony." Bunny said as he eyed Jack up and down. "Don't think you're really Bite Size's type."

This time Jack laughed outright.

Not his type? He'd been the first one that Hiccup had ever dated! For Moon's sakes he'd been the one to take the boy's virginity! How could he have not been Hiccup's type?

"That's really funny Bunny." He chuckled, a sharp smile pulling at the corner's of his mouth while his brow's narrowed.

"No joke Frost." Bunny said with a shrug of his shoulder's. "I should know you're not his type, after all I did date the kid."

What?

Bunny and Hiccup **had** dated? They had actually been **seeing each** other? But Hiccup had told Jack that he would wait. He'd promised that he would wait until they could be together and he'd even told Jack that he had loved him. Didn't Hiccup know how much Jack had hated him and Bunny just hanging out together for this very reason? Why had they done this? And worse yet when? Had it only been a few years after Jack had been forced to try and remember who he was?

However that train of thought didn't get much farther before he snarled so violently at the rabbit that it made all the guardian's jump when he swung his staff at the other. Bunny just managed to jump back before he was turned into a rabbit pop, but they all still kept wide eye's on Jack.

"What the fuck Aster! Why would you do that!" He shouted as North's mouth dropped open at his language while Tooth gasped and covered her mouth with both of her tiny hand's.

"What are ya going on about?" Bunny growled as he quickly got over his shock and squared his shoulder's at the smaller ice teen.

"Why the hell would you date Hiccup! You know that we were dating!"

"You couldn't have been dating Frost!" Bunny shouted back as he took a step towards the other. "Both Hiccup and Toothless are only known by a handful of spirits and you're not one of them!"

"How can I not be one of them! I was the first one to see him when he came back! I was right there when he died!"

"When he died?" Bunny repeated looking at Jack as if he had suddenly grown two head's. "Jack mate, they never died. Mim created them to help us defeat Pitch."

What! That wasn't what had happened! Sure they had been made by Mim, but they had died, Mim simply brought them back. How did they not know that? They had been right there with him, they had seen Pitch stab him, they had seen Hiccup fall over the edge, they had held Jack back from diving in the water after him when Hiccup's body had slipped threw the ice. This wasn't making any sense!

The whole room stayed silent though as they all kept their eye's on the distraught looking winter spirit who was spinning his staff around as his mind seemed to be in overdrive. It wasn't until a moment later that he thought of it.

"Black hair." He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper before he brought his gaze to be brought to meet Bunny's. "He's got black hair, green eye's that have a ring of black around them and sometimes get slitted when he gets angry. He's got inky black, tear stain looking marks going down his cheek's from his eye's, and last time I saw him he was wearing a green shirt with a brown fur vest." He said as he clenched his hand into a fist at his side. "How would I know what he looks like if I've never met him before?" He growled accusingly while the rest of the group just shared a glance with each other, as if they didn't know what to make of the situation.

If this was supposed to be some kind of joke then he wasn't laughing, this wasn't funny. He'd been waiting so long to see Hiccup again, too long, and if they thought that trying to trick him into believing that he had never been with the small, ex-viking before, would be a great joke; they were dead wrong. He'd been played with to much over the years and he wasn't up for another one of their games at his expense. He just wanted them to give up this stupid charade and admit to him about what the hell was going on.

Instead though all he got was a drawn together brow from Bunny and a slight shrug of his shoulder's.

"I don't know how to explain that mate. I've got no idea how ya know what he looks like."

Just as Jack was about to open his mouth again though there was a sudden screech that made them all slap their hand's over their ear's and duck seconds before a small blur of something zoomed passed them. It slid easily in between the cracked open door and the hall seemed to echo when it was slammed shut. Jack didn't even hear it however, not over the loud beat of his own heart as it sped up like he'd been running a marathon.

Was that Hiccup? Did the boy really just fly by him? Was he going to be out soon? Surely he wasn't going to continue playing the stupid mind game with the guardian's was he?

Quickly snapping back to Bunny Jack opened his mouth to ask a question only to snap it shut when he saw that all of their attention had been drawn to the tightly sealed doors.

"He's gonna be asking a million questions when he get outta there." Bunny sighed before North stepped towards the doorway, his eye's narrowed as if he could see the people behind it.

"How do we not know it was him?" He asked as Tooth gasped.

"North!" She snapped as she placed her hand's on her hip's and narrowed sharp pupal eye's at him. "Hiccup would never do something like that!"

"Well what if he was not in right mind?" North grumbled as he turned back to the the girl, crossing his arm's over his chest and showing off the 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos he had there. "Need I remind you that he has nearly wiped out human population quiet a few time?"

"He fixed it though." Tooth muttered as Jack just stood there open mouthed.

Hiccup had almost killed everyone? More than once? How did he not know that?

"You tell that to kids who only wish for their loved ones for Christmas." North almost growled while the two were almost nose to nose.

He'd known that North has never really been a big fan of Hiccup, both before and after he'd died, but it seemed that over the years their relationship had only gotten worse. Instead of commenting on it though Jack just bit back his tongue and continued watching, for once in his life not willing to give his own opinion.

"This wasn't me North."

The new voice made everyone jump but Jack nearly chocked on his own breathing instead. He didn't turn to the boy like the rest of them did, he couldn't even get his shoulder's to relax as he clung to his staff like a life line with both hand's, chewing on the corner of his lip and wondering how much the boy had changed since he'd seen him last.

"I would never put Toothless in danger for anything."

"It has not stopped you from getting him hurt before." North shot back sharply and Jack could hear the fearling hissed that followed.

"In case you didn't remember North," the boy snarled and Jack could only imagine the look on his face right now, he sounded absolutely livid, "you had Mim put me under house arrest for eight years! I haven't been able to even be near Toothless unless he comes back to the ship!"

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he forced himself to look up.

His eye's were slitted sharply and his lip's were pulled back to form a sharp toothed snarl, but he was still the face that Jack remembered. His clothing had changed though, and so had his body apparently. The boy's wing's were still out, so he was holding, what appeared to be a short sleeved green hooded tee in his clenched up fist, leaving his well defined chest open for anyone to ogle at. It seemed that his job had been good to him. His pant's hung almost teasingly on his hip's and were held up by a corded rope that was tied off to hang to the side and lead down into a pair of thick, abyss black combat boots that were done up with thick, heavy looking, black laces. His axe was hanging from the top of his pant's, having been held up by the rope, and he even had a new additional weapon that was strapped to the side of his boot. It looked like some form of beautifully carved short sword that looked as if it could do some nasty ripping if it sunk it's way into anyone.

However upon seeing him Jack didn't feel relief at all. He couldn't even force himself to smile as he stared at the still arguing boy before him. The boy looked like Hiccup, he was still the face that Jack remembered, but, something was off. He seemed cold, and Jack wasn't thinking temperature wise. There was something in his eye's, something in his expression, even the way he was standing. There was something off about him. Jack couldn't see him as the sharp witted kid he remembered. He couldn't see the boy he had fallen in love with standing before him. He had no idea who this kid was. It was as if he was looking at a stranger.

"If you two could stop fightin' for a moment," Bunny sighed as he stepped in between them and shot each of them a look, "I'd like to try and find out what happened to Toothless."

"So would I." Hiccup said as he finally retracted his wing's and slipped his shirt over his head. "But I only came out here since Toothless said that he wanted to talk to Jack Frost alone."

Jack winched slightly at that. Why did his name coming from the boy's lip's sound so strange? It almost sounded wrong and he couldn't place a reason for it. Maybe it was because it didn't sound like anything. Hiccup could have been talking about the dirt on the bottom of his shoe's from all the care that was put into his name. How could it even be possible for one word to sound so void of anything? Hadn't Hiccup missed him too? Shouldn't the boy have been jumping into his arm's rather than having some fight with North?

"You know me right?" Jack asked as he drew all of their attention to him while Hiccup raised a brow at him. His voice sounded small, even to himself and it took everything Jack had not to try and fold in on himself from sheer disappointment when the one he'd waited so long to see just stared at him emptily.

"Of course I do. Thanks to you I've failed quite a few of my job's. Wish I could say it was nice to meet you, but it really isn't." The boy said nonchalantly before cocking his head in the direction of the slightly open door. "Hurry up, he won't sleep until he's talked with you and I'd like him to rest as soon as possible."

After that Hiccup went back to ignoring him as he talked to Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy with his arm's crossed firmly over his chest.

Jack on the other hand could have sworn that he froze himself in place. He felt as if he couldn't move. How could it be possible for someone to look so much like his Hiccup, and yet be nothing like him? This had to be Hiccup though, there was no ands, ifs, or buts about it. What had happened to him since the last time he had seen him? Why had Hiccup turned out this way? They were like strangers now and that was not what Jack had been expecting when he saw the boy again.

His brain seemed to kick him into gear as his feet shuffled to the door. He didn't miss the look's of concern that were shot in his direction from Tooth, Sandy, and North. Bunny on the other hand simply shook his head at him before going back to answering some question or other that the stranger had asked. They probably all thought that he had lost his mind,

Jack was starting to wonder if that was true...

**Well it's nice to see you again Jack.**

Jack felt his frown deepen as he softly closed the door behind him and stared at the strained smile of the night fury on the bed. He could only imagine all the pain that Toothless must have been in and yet here he was, still trying to smile at the ice teen for some reason or another. Why was it that Toothless knew who he was? Shouldn't he have been like the rest of the guardian's and Hiccup?

He didn't say anything though as he walked over to the bed and came to a stop when he was by the others side. Toothless just kept smiling at him as he lifted up a long clawed fingered hand and wrapped it around Jack's wrist.

**I have some bad news for you Jack.** Toothless sighed as he finally allowed his lip's to twitched down. **Hiccup doesn't remember you.**

Jack could feel his brows pinching together as he stared at Toothless, his mouth open but his lip's weren't moving to form any words.

The giant male let out an even longer sigh as he shifted slightly, flinching when the pain seemed to jolt threw his body before he made himself comfortable.

**Just like you Mim took away his memories of his past. It was so he wouldn't go crazy from having to see his friends and family grow up without him and so he wouldn't be tempted to go back to you. He forgot who he was but unlike you he wasn't left alone. Mim put him to work the moment his memories were gone and we've been working on doing that ever since. Without anything of himself to fall back on though I'm afraid that his fearling has grown stronger over the years. He's become colder and angry than I ever remember him being.**

"He didn't do this did he?" Jack asked as he waved his hand up and down the bed to draw attention to Toothless' battered body. He didn't want to be like North and be accusing the boy but Toothless had just said so himself that Hiccup was becoming more and more like his fearling, and Jack still remembered when the boy had first been turn over that he had, had moments where he would attack everyone without even realizing it.

Toothless on the other hand just chuckled as his eye's nearly drooped shut before he snapped them open again.

**No, this wasn't Hiccup. To be honest I didn't see who it was before I was falling to the earth.** Toothless said as a small snarl passed his lip's. **But you can bet once I find them I'll pay them back ten fold.**

Jack was silent as he allowed his mind to process the information he had just been told. Hiccup didn't remember him? Well that made sense. It made a lot of sense actually.. Mim had killed him. Jack really wished that there was no way that it could be true but it was. Mim had gotten rid of everything that made Hiccup, Hiccup. He had killed the boy and put a stranger in his place.

Out of nowhere a choked sob forced its way passed his lip's as his shoulder's shook. He had no idea where it had come from but he slapped his free hand over his mouth in order to muffle the sounds while his body finally gave out and he folded in on himself. He felt sick, he felt dizzy and light headed and stupid. Someone that he had been waiting for, for years wasn't there anymore. His little Hiccup that he had loved so much had died again long ago and again Jack couldn't do anything to help him. He was never going to see Hiccup again and he was never going to be able to hold the boy like he'd been dreaming on doing for the last two hundred years.

He felt his head start to throb as he continued to rack his body with sobs that couldn't escape passed his hand. Why did this always have to happen? Why did Mim think it was so much fun to make him miserable?

**He still keeps it with him Jack.** Toothless said as he place a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. **He looks at heart all the time, almost as if he's trying to remember something but just can't. He doesn't remember you, but he does remember that he use to love someone, he just doesn't know who, or what happened to them.**

"Why doesn't Tooth just give him back his memories than!" Jack snapped as he held his staff closer to his chest and rubbed at his eye's, not caring if he was making them red or not. "Why didn't she just give them back to him after Moony took..."

**She doesn't remember either Jack. None of them do.** Toothless explained as Jack just stared at him, probably looking very much like a lost child but not caring anyways. **Mim took a tooth from each of them, put the memories he didn't want them to have into it and than he got ride of them. He didn't want anyone to help you, or to help you and Hiccup see each other again until it was time. They have no idea that you were there in the first fight against Pitch. They have no idea that you were the reason Hiccup was brought back.**

"Than why do you?" Jack asked as he pointed a hand at Toothless accusingly. "If you didn't get your memories taken than why did he take all the others?"

Toothless just sunk further into the bed though as he stared at the ceiling, seeming to be thinking over his words before he spoke.

**When Mim first told me his plan, I thought it made sense.** He said as Jack narrowed his eye's at him. **I didn't want Hiccup to have to live knowing that you were out there somewhere and that he couldn't see you. Knowing that while he stayed young forever his friends were growing up and having kids of their own and than eventually going to join their creator. I didn't want to watch him suffer. It wasn't until later that I found out that Mim was going to take the memories of the guardians as well. **Toothless said as he turned his sharp, green eyed gaze back to Jack. **I tried to talk him out of it but he was determined that this was something you were going to have to do on your own and that it would help you in the long run. I didn't want it though so I stole my teeth and hid them, somewhere he would never find them. That's why I remember everything.**

Jack pressed his hand over his eye's as he clutched so tightly at his staff that his knuckle's turned white. How many years did he have to spend wandering alone? How many times did he have to ask why he was here and what he had to do. Why didn't Mim just tell him? Why wouldn't he let anyone help him? Why was he so hell bent on forcing Jack to be alone for so long? And why did he single handed-ly take Hiccup away from him forever?

**Jack.** Toothless said, drawing the boy's attention back to him. **Something is going on. I don't know what it is, but I know that it is going to put a lot of humans in danger. There aren't many spirits that know about me and Hiccup, and the fact that they were trying to kill me is a bad sign for mankind. So, I want you to look after Hiccup for me.**

Had this been before Jack would have been jumping at the chance to be with the boy again. But to be stuck with a stranger that shared the face of the one he loved? How could he do that? Whenever he was going to look at the protector all he was going to see would be the smiling face of a boy he use to know long ago. He didn't know this Hiccup and so far this Hiccup made it clear that he wasn't a big Jack Frost fan either. It was going to be like forcing the worst punishment that anyone could think of on him. He didn't want to see the one that he had loved for so long and waited years for to stare at him with the cold, uncaring gaze that this Hiccup had. It would only make the knife like pain in his heart twist to unbearable amount.

"I don't think so Toothless." He sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair, winching when he realized he was making it all wet from the tears he had rubbed off earlier. "He's not the kid I fell in love with Toothless. I don't even know him. Have Bunny look after him or something. I'm sure their just dying to get together again." He growled while Toothless frowned.

**Their relationship only lasted a few years Jack, and they were never anything serious. The Hiccup you remember is still there. I want him back just as much as you do but no matter what I do I can't help him. I think only you can.**

Jack bit the corner of his lip again as he twirled his staff onto his shoulder's. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to build up hope for himself only so it could be taken away and he could be rubbed in the dirt again. He just wanted to be able to be happy. He wanted to be with Hiccup, but how was he supposed to do that when there was nothing left of the boy in the stranger Toothless wanted him to take care of? And would Mim allow him to do what Toothless was asking or would he take Jack's teeth and make him forget too? He'd waited years to see Hiccup again only to be disappointed by a clone. Did Toothless really want to rub salt on a wound? Did he really want Jack to remember everyday that he had to watch Hiccup that Mim had won again?

On the other hand though what if Toothless was right? What if Hiccup just needed his help to remember? What if he could once again have what he had with Hiccup? And not only that but even if Hiccup didn't remember him and was a little bit of an ass, would Jack be able to forgive himself if the boy was hurt when he could have stopped it?

With a long sigh of his own Jack dropped his head into his hand for a moment before he looked back at Toothless.

"Fine, but, he has to stay with me. I can't just leave my job and who's going to be looking for him in Burgess?"

**That sounds fine.** Toothless said with a small smile pulling at his lip's. **Thank you Jack.** He said as he allowed his eye's to slip closed.

Jack tilted his head to the side as his eye's darted down to the others stomach. Nope, he was still breathing. Good. With he slightest of nods Jack backed up until he was a few feet away from the bed. Before he could reach the door though Toothless continued on.

**Jack, Hiccup does hang out with the ****guardian of knowledge the most. The two are great friends. You might want to talk with her before you let Hiccup know. She also knows everything that's going on.**

A guardian of knowledge? Where was Jack going to find her?

"Whats her name?" He asked as Toothless' breath deepened.

**Rapunzel.**

**Winder:** Okay guys so yeah, this is the next chapter, I hope you like it cause I really struggled trying to write it. D: I hope after this chapter though it will be easier. I think that it was because I couldn't think of how Jack should react after not seeing Hiccup forever and I had a lot of different ways of going about it but than I thought, 'how would I feel?' and just went from there. Anyways, the idea to put Punz as the guardian of Knowledge actually came from **Miseryblues** so thank you sweetie! :D I just want to let you know that I got a perfect plan to explain why she's there! I can't wait to write it! Thank you so much for the idea! **Nami Kusunoki:** Oh my lord! I can't believe you're back! How did the rest of your classes go? :D It seems like forever since I've heard from ya! I can't wait to see the pictures either! I'm so excited! And of course I would use the same pic :D It's kinda a trade mark for this story by now I think. :) And yeah, I did make them date, but only for like a year or so and to spirits that live forever I think that would be like a week if that, it was just I'm a huge HiJump fan and I really wanted to put something of it in there but they're not dating anymore so it's all good. :) They're just bros cause that's how they roll. :) I hope this chap helps your health. :D Oh and did you get my PM that I sent months ago? It was about a big four story that I wanted to write but I didn't want to steal your idea by accident so I sent it to you to make sure that they weren't to similar. Tell me what ya think. :) **AlexJohnD: **Ahha, I do have some plans for Tooth and Hiccup later although I think most people will be really worried for their safety but I shall not say another word on the matter, you shall just have to wait and see. :) Yeah...about them meeting again, sigh, I feel like I didn't manage to do it well but I tried the best that I could. :( I hope you're not disappointed or anything. :( I have a feeling that this is going to be the hardest one to write since it was the reuniting scene, but thank god it's over now. And thank you! Always remember you are so fantastically awesome that you are awetastical! :D **FallenxLinkin:** Well they didn't go out in the first book, it would have been somewhere between the end of the first book and the RotG movie, they didn't date for long or anything, probably just a week in human years, but yeah, cause their bros they just couldn't do it. :) And I know right!? I was looking all over for an OTP and none really hit me until my friend showed me a pic of these two just standing together and I was instantly in love! They've been my OTP since than and I just love it! XD Whenever we go to cons we go as Jack and Hiccup and we get so many people asking for pics it's insane! Ahem, but anyways, yup there will be a bit of a love triangle going on with Jack, Jamie, and Hiccup. :) Not much of a BennetFrost shipper myself but a fan of mine is and so I'm doing this for her, besides it'll add more drama to it too and what not so meh, it'll work out hopefully. :) Sadly no, after Hiccup was bit by the fearling in the first book they couldn't take out all of the poison and not even Mim could separate it from him so he's stuck with it forever. :( Yeah, I was going to but as you said a lot of people have done the whole 'autumn' thing and I wanted something different. Took me forever to pick this one for him but I thought it suited him anyways. :) **Rosiea184:** I'm with you on that there bud. I can see why Mim did it in the movie and all but still, I think he loves playing with everyone a bit more than he should. :( And yeah, Jack's and Hiccup's reunion was a very blank one. Jack was way to far in shock and Hiccup just has no idea who he is so he couldn't care more or less. I know how much that sucks when someone you know doesn't remember you even if you saw them only yesterday, or worse a few minutes ago. But you are gonna love Hiccup and Moony's fights later if you wanna see someone smack him upside the head ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 5

Jack eyed the group as he slid silently out the door. They all seemed to be in deep conversation though and he really didn't want to talk to any of them at the moment. Ocean blue orb's landed on the black haired male who looked to be about seconds away from clocking North and he felt his heart crumble a little more now that he knew that the boy really didn't remember him. He held back a sigh though as he padded over to the large, open window that Hiccup had flown in just a few minutes ago, and jumped out. Looking up to the star filled sky he rested his head back against the wall as the argument seemed to grow louder from the inside.

So he was supposed to go out and find this guardian of knowledge hm? Well how was he supposed to do that? Toothless had fallen asleep before he had time to question him on it and he didn't think anyone else was going to be of much...

Jamie!

Jack snapped back to attention as he remembered the little boy he'd been talking to earlier tonight. Jamie would know where she was! Or at least he would know vaguely, after all it seemed that after meeting Jack, learning about spirits and the supernatural had become his life. And even if Jamie didn't know than maybe one of the others would and they were all hanging out tonight anyways so what would the harm be in trying? He didn't have any other plan.

Running a little away from the sand castle Jack jumped over the edge and called for the wind before he could hit the water. Moving now with new found enthusiasm Jack couldn't help but be at least a little hopeful as he headed back home.

Maybe Toothless was right. Maybe Hiccup did just need him around to help jog his memory a little bit. Maybe after they hung out for awhile and with the help of Rapunzel they would be able to get them back to what they were or at least start over. Maybe all those years waiting weren't wasted. After all, as long as Bunny was still hopping around there would always be hope.

(Oh look, you're there too.)

"Guys I'm just telling you what Jack told me." Jamie sighed for the umpteenth time as the rest of the kids groaned.

"But we've been planning this one for weeks!" Pippa whined as she pouted down at the yellow, crinkled pages of the book in her hand's. "I've been waiting to find one of these for years too." She sighed as Jamie let out a slight sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We could always go looking tomorrow. I just know that he said that we couldn't go out tonight."

"This isn't fair man!" Claude muttered as he sat down on the computer chair heavily, not at all concerned by the way it groaned under his weight. "I mean don't get me wrong, I like Jack just as much as anyone else but seriously? He comes back for like what? Two minutes? and tells you that we can't go out tonight before disappearing again? That just doesn't make any sense."

"I'm with my brother on this one." Caleb pipped up as Jamie rolled his eye's.

No surprise there.

"Guys, he wouldn't tell us to stay in for no reason. He seemed a little spooked before he left." Jamie put in as he crossed his arm's over his chest and leaned against the bed as he stared out over the rest of his group, staring at the members who had spoken before allowing his eye's to drift over to the members who had still remained silent.

Monty and Cupcake though didn't seem like they cared much either way. Monty was already typing in some new found information on a spirit he'd read about recently into his laptop, and Cupcake was just playing with the flashlight in her hand's, tossing it from hand to hand as she stared at the loudest protester of the group.

"Cupcake, Monty, do you guys have anything to say?" He asked, always wanting to make sure that everyone was heard out in their group.

"Oh I'm fine with it Jamie." Monty said as he looked up from his screen and pushed his glasses further up to be closer to his eye's. "After all I just found out that the temperature is going to drop to below 14 tonight and if I'm correct the spirit were looking for isn't a big fan of cold weather so we wouldn't have found it anyways." He said before he turned to Pippa. "Come to think of it we would probably have a better chance of finding it in the morning, the weathers warmer in the morning since it's not yet winter. We could all head out tomorrow if that would be okay with everyone."

The rest of the group just stared at him for a moment before Jamie felt a smile tug at the corner of his lip's as he shrugged his shoulder's playfully.

"Hey I'm in." He grinned while the two brother's nodded their head's in agreement.

"Us too." The oldest said as he put a hand in the air while Pippa leaned back on one hand and put the other in the air.

"Alright than, you've got my vote." She said before they all turned to Cupcake.

"Cupcake?" Jamie asked, feeling slightly bad over the fact that she hadn't had a chance to speak yet. After all he valued everyone's opinion.

"Do you think Pitch is back?"

The rest of the room fell silent as the smiles the kid's once wore dissolved into troubled frowns. Jamie might have not known what it was like to keep receiving nightmares night and night again, but he had seen what it had done to his friends and he'd seen Pitch and the fearlings himself. They had chased him away and Jack had said that he wasn't coming back. He'd told all of the kid's that there was never anyway that Pitch could come back and Jamie was going to be holding him to his word for that. He didn't need the bringer of fear to come and claim the town of Burgess again. It was hard enough the first time.

"I mean the only reason Jack would tell us to stay in is because of that right?" She mumbled, still not taking her eye's off of the flashlight that she was now clutching to, almost as if she could use it against Pitch if he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I never even thought of that kiddo."

They all seemed to jump violently, and even let out a little bit of a scream as Jack seemed to suddenly appear from nowhere behind Jamie. Since the words were spoken basically right in Jamie's ear though he freaked out the worst as he jumped away before quickly turning on his heel's. Maybe even a little to quickly since he somehow tripped over his own feet and ended up crashing to the floor.

He could already feel the blood rushing to his face in embarrassment as his friend's gasped while he tried to pick himself up with the little bit of dignity he had left.

"Jamie are you okay?" Pippa asked, her voice full of concern as she place a hand on his shoulder while he quickly nodded his head.

"Jamie I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you that much kiddo!" Jack mumbled out quickly as he grabbed a hold of the others hand and pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay?" He asked as he moved his hand's up to rest on Jamie's shoulder's while looking in to his eye's for conformation.

His gaze and hand's though only made Jamie's blush that much worse as he tried to stutter something out before just deciding to end his humiliation for the night and nod his head.

"You sure?" Jack asked once more as Jamie nodded his head even harder this time before taking a step back to remove himself from the others grasp.

Jack seemed to eye him for a moment and Jamie cursed cupid to the ends of the earth in his mind for giving him this giant crush he had on none other than Jack Frost himself. When Jack seemed satisfied that the boy was in fact, okay, he sat on the bed and smiled sheepishly at the rest of the group.

"Sorry about startling you guys." He chuckled lightly as he rested his staff on the bed and pulled one of his leg's up to his chest so he could wrap his arm's around it. "I actually came to talk to you guys about something."

"We're not in trouble are we?" Monty squeaked, his nervousness making the ice teen laugh.

Jamie couldn't help but feel as if he'd been hypnotized by the sound.

"Not at all kiddo." Jack snickered before he leaned back on his hand's and a suddenly serious expression over came his features.

It was one that none of the kids were use to seeing, especially not on the guardian of fun. Something must have gone terribly wrong tonight and Jamie wasn't sure he was going to like whatever was coming next.

"One of my friends was attacked tonight." Jack stared slowly, almost as if he wasn't sure where he was supposed to be going with this or if he was even supposed to be telling the kids anything about it. Even so though they were all dead silent as they waited for him to continue. "It was a friend of mine that I haven't seen in over two hundred years," Jamie felt himself sighing on the inside at the reminder that he was human and Jack was, well, immortal, "he was almost killed and because of that I don't want you guys out doing your spirit watching anymore. At least not until we can find whatever or whoever did this and take care of them." Jack put in before loud groans could be brought forth by the group of young teens.

"Was that what you were looking at Jack?" Jamie questioned as his brow's drew together as Jack turned his full attention to the Bennett boy. When all the ice spirit did was nod his head though Jamie felt his lip's pull down in even more of a frown. "Well than why didn't I see anything? Not that I'm saying you're lying or anything, but I mean shouldn't I have seen them too?" He asked as some of the other kid's nodded their head's.

"Yeah, we know about every spirit and the like, how would we not see it?" Claude questioned as a small smile pulled at the corners of Jack's lip's.

"Not every spirit is in your books guys. Some have been evasive for years. These guys are a perfect example." He grinned, almost darkly as he let out an almost forced sounding chuckle while he looked down at the bed sheets and drew little ice patterns across it. "I haven't been able to find them for years, no matter how hard I've looked."

"Why were they hiding from you?" Pippa asked as she came to stand next to Jamie who had yet to take his eye's off the way Jack's hand's were moving across the bed.

"Mim told them to." He muttered, his finger's almost scratching into the bed now as his brow narrowed.

They all jumped when Cupcake let out a gasped and quickly got to her feet, her flashlight now forgotten about as it roll across the floor.

"Jack you found Hiccup didn't you!?" She squealed happily as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Jamie suddenly felt his stomach drop as the rest of the group turned to Jack, eagerly waiting for his reply. Jack had talked so much about Hiccup over the years that the group felt as if they knew him. First he'd been brought up by accident and than he would come up almost every single time the ice teen was around. It had gotten to the point where Jamie had made a joke about Jack being in love with the guy he always went on about one time when they were alone.

It had been the worst day of his life when Jack had told him he was.

After that he got to hear about everything that the rest of the group never heard. About how it had all started and about every single little thing that they did together. It seemed that once Jack really got talking about the Viking he'd known, he could never stop. It killed Jamie every single time that it was brought up, but he simply grinned and bared it, waiting for the one day when Jack would finally stop waiting for the boy and finally see that Jamie could love him just as much, if not more, than the other guy did.

Now though? Now Hiccup was back. There was no way he would be able to compete with someone Jack loved so dearly. He'd never win against that and the thought itself was almost enough to make him feel sick.

A second later though and Cupcake's smile was gone as her hand's clenched in tight fist by her face. "He wasn't the one that was hurt was he?"

Jamie felt terrible for it, but for just a moment, he felt hopeful and even his heart seemed to still as he waited for the answer.

"No." Jack chuckled with a shake of his head and Jamie felt his heart drop down to his stomach again at that one simple word. However the moment Jack's smile dropped into a frown and his brow's were pulled together Jamie couldn't help that little spark from igniting again. "He doesn't remember me though."

"Yes!" Jamie cheered before all eye's were drawn to him.

Oh had he said that out loud? Um, oops...

"Um, I mean, yes to the fact that he wasn't hurt." Jamie sputtered as he moved his hand's around wildly. "If he's only forgotten you than you can just get his teeth and make him remember right?" He asked while biting down on his bottom lip harshly.

Please say no, please say no, please say no...

"No."

Yes!

This time Jamie made sure not to voice his joy as he struggled to keep the smile from blooming across his face.

He felt terrible for Jack, he really did. But he also want him. He didn't want Jack to be with this Hiccup guy because he wanted Jack to be with him. He wanted Jack's full attention and he didn't want to share it with some other spirit who had kept Jack waiting for so long, for to long. Forgotten memories or not.

It was silent for a moment, as if no one knew what they were going to say before Jack let out a long sigh and started the story from the beginning of that night. By the time that he was done Jamie almost felt like he was on cloud nine now that he knew that, not only did Hiccup not remember Jack, but that he also didn't seem to like the ice teen at all. It was almost to perfect!

"Toothless told me that Hiccup and the guardian of knowledge are really good friends. I was going to go see her, but I have no idea where she is." Jack explained as Jamie snapped himself out of his daydream and forced himself to pay attention to what was going on in the room. "I was hoping that you guy's would be able to help me find her. You've must have come across it one time or another."

"Way ahead of you Jackie boy." Monty grinned as he popped open his computer again and quickly got it started. "I've got everything and everyone we've ever heard of categorized, it should take only a few seconds...ah, there we go." The blond grinned at his screen as what he was looking for appeared while everyone else crowed around his computer. "Alright so according to countless research she should be located somewhere in the..."

"Bermuda Triangle" Jamie growled dryly while he crossed his arm's over his chest and looked away from the group when they all raised a brow at him.

Just deciding to shrug off his strange behaviour though they all turned back to the screen.

"More Eastern part of Europe. Don't ask me to narrow that down since it was hard enough to just get that." Monty sighed before Cupcake piped up.

"But she should be somewhere in a cursed tower. They say it has no doors and only one window so no ones really sure how or what anyone used it for. If you look for something like that you should find her quicker."

Jamie refused to believe he was pouting when Jack's face broke out into a wide grin at the news.

"Thanks guys." Jack said as he threw his arm's around them all and gave them a big, strong hug, making the kids laugh when they were all squished together. "I really appreciate it."

He wasted no time in getting up and grabbing a hold of his staff from the bed, a second before he was going to slip out the window though he turned around and opened his arm's wide while smiling somewhat uncertainly at a frowning Jamie.

"Do you want a hug too before I go?" He asked as Jamie scowled slightly while he felt his cheek's burn and he just knew that everyone was watching the two.

"Sure." He said with a sigh as he basically forced himself to walk up to Jack. "After all I don't know if you'll be coming back or not." He bit out coldly, only feeling slightly bad when the others beautiful blue eye's went slightly wider.

Before Jack could say anything about it though Jamie wrapped his arm's around him tightly as he buried his face into Jack's hoodie ignoring the slight chill that seeped threw the fabric, taking a deep breath of his winter and pine scent before letting him go and not bothering to look the other in the eye.

"Bye." He mumbled, and he didn't need to see it to know that Jack was shooting his friends a questioning look.

Nobody else said anything though before Jack flew out the window and was gone.

"What was that about?" Pippa asked as she raised a brow at her best friend while Jamie just huffed and finally turned to his group.

"Do you really think Jack is going to want to come see us anymore when he get this Hiccup guy back? You know how much he talks about him. He's going to be spending all of his time with him now instead of us." He growled as he pointed to the window. "You guys should have said goodbye to him too 'cause if you think waiting for two or three months is a long time without him get ready not to see him for years."

The group was quiet as they just stood there staring at Jamie with their mouth slightly open, as if they were all trying to think of something to say but no one wanted to be the first to say it. It was true that they sometimes complained about Jack being to much of an older brother when he was worried about them, telling them to stay in, telling them which spirits they could look for and which ones they weren't ever allowed near. But it was just because he cared. They couldn't imagine having to go for years without seeing Jack since he'd always been right there since childhood. He wouldn't really dump them for some other spirit would he?

When they continued in their silence though Jamie just let out a long sigh before he shoved his hand's deep into his pockets.

"I'm going home. Call me tomorrow when you guys are ready to go." He muttered as he marched passed them and out the door.

(I can't believe I did this!)

Sophie looked up from a picture she had been painting when Jamie slammed the front door shut. If the parents were here they would have some words about that to him but thankfully they were gone for the evening. Even so it wasn't like Jamie to slam the door or anything, and from the sound of his boot's hitting the wall he was kicking them off pretty hard.

Dipping her paintbrush in a dirty glass filled with brownish coloured water, Sophie pulled them out again and dried them out with a paint covered, damp paper-towel before pushing herself up off the ground. Cracking her door open she raised a brow when she saw Jamie marching up the stairs, a scowl set firmly across his lip's and his eye's narrowed as he looked at the ground with his hand's clenched at his side's.

"Jamie?" She called quietly, not ready for the look he gave her when his head snapped up.

His eye's were filled to the brim with unshead tears and they had grown red from trying to hold them back. She gasped softly as his bottom lip quivered before he pressed one of his hand's across his eye's as he he bit his lip when a sob broke threw the empty house.

Not wasting another second Sophie ran to her brother's side and wrapped her arm's around him, shivering slightly from the chill outside that had stubbornly stuck to his clothes.

"Sh Jamie, it's okay." She cooed as she ran her finger's threw his soft hair while rubbing her other hand up and down his back soothingly.

She nearly squeaked when Jamie wrapped his strong arm's around her little frame and squeezed her so tight that all the air seemed to be forced from her lung's. She held back on voicing her discomfort though as Jamie dropped his head on her shoulder and sobbed so hard that his shaking frame vibrated to her.

"I-I-he's..." the boy choked out as he clung to her even more, seeming to want to say something but not knowing how.

"Hiccup's back." He finally forced out, saying the words seeming to only bring him more pain as he cried even harder.

It finally seemed to click for Sophie though as she nodded her head in understanding while she continued to whisper him words of comfort.

Sophie had been the only one Jamie had trusted with telling his huge crush on Jack Frost to. She had tried to talk her brother out of it tons of times, but he never gave up thinking that they could somehow be together. She'd been the one he'd come to when Jack had first told him that the one he talked about all the time he was actually in love with, and Jamie came to her every time after he and Jack had spent their entire time together talking about the spirit known as Hiccup. And now he was back...

"It's okay Jamie." She sighed as she allowed her big brother to cling to her like a new born to their mother. "I'm here."

It wasn't going to be okay. That she already knew. Just because she was young didn't mean that she was stupid. She knew that this was going to eat at Jamie, she knew that this was going to lead him to do something stupid, and she also knew that no matter what he did she would be right there for him because he was her big brother. No matter what happened after this moment, she wasn't going to let Jamie suffer threw it alone, even if that did spell out something bad for someone else in the long run.

**Winder:** Dun, dun, dun, dua. Oh no whatever will happen? No really...I didn't plan for this part... but I can work it in nicely I think :) Anyways my god there is so little HiJack in here it's driving me crazy! D: But I guess the will come later... anyways, **Guest:** Yeah...he did. I needed him to do something bad with the nightmares and I thought, 'hey, why not make him the reason that the black plague started? That gives Mim a good reason not to like him using fearling since they almost took out ¼ of the worlds population that one time.' and just went from there so yeah... **Rosiea184: **Well who doesn't want to hit Mim every once and awhile? Yeash that guy... but you will actually find out who attacked Toothless in the next chapter! :) I can't wait for it! :D And I just want to put them together now but alsa I still need to get some other things out of the way first so damn, but it will happen hopefully soon. :) Oh, and you'll find out why Mim didn't give Hiccup his memories back right away later. :) **FallenxLinkin: **Oh yeah! I love cons! They're so much fun! So far I've only been to FaneXpo and AnimeNorth but if you go to either of those we should so meet up! It would be so cool! :D And I'm actually looking for a few other cons to go to as well so if you've got any names let me know. :D And yes, although I'm not sure what I'm doing with her yet, Merida will be in here, although I don't want to label this as a 'Big Four' story since it doesn't really focus on the two girls at all, :( But I hope to write one soon! I think it would be so cool! And yeah, sorry about the confusion but it should all sort itself out by the end. :D **AlexJohnD:** But where would all the fun be if I told you everything. :) There'd be no surprises left. :D Oh okay good, I was really worried about it to be honest, absolutely freaking out over the last chapter so I'm glad that it was well received. :) And don't worry, Jack got hugs from all the kids in this chap as well as help and a time to vent so I think he's feeling a little bit better, hopefully... And bwahaha, that might even be important later. ;) But I can't tell you that either although it is the last place you'd ever look for them. :) Take a guess if you want. Oh don't worry! I came up with a perfect explanation for Rapunzel being the guardian of knowledge. :D I just thought of it yesterday! :D Ah wow! I didn't even know there were so many great things to call a person! XD Thank you! Let's give three cheers to both being awesometastic fantabulous amazingly super great people! To be honest I always look forward to your reviews most. :) You have no idea how much I wished you live in Brockville, we could just talk about HiJack and story writing all day long! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 6

"My names Jack by the way."

The boy squeaked when the voice drifted over his ear before he looked over his shoulder to see 'Jack' sitting right behind him with both of his legs thrown over to one side and leaning against the stick in his hand. "Jack Frost, and I think I could help you get the attention of that girl." He smirked as Hiccup felt his face go bright red as he turned back to face the front for a moment.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked as he turned to look back over his shoulder only to see that the guy was missing.

Oh perfect. His own mind thought that he was so pathetic that it made him a dating doctor.

"I hate my life."

(...)

"No problem. That dragon it going to love me!"

"Toothless." Hiccup corrected as Jack slid up beside him with his brows knitted together but a smile still on his face.

"What?"

"His name is Toothless and he's my friend, and he doesn't warm up to people all that easy." Hiccup warned while the other just shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be too hard if he likes you." Jack joked while Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh haha. Very witty. What does that even mean?"

"Nothing. So do you want to hear my first plan?" Jack asked as he jumped in front of the boy and continued to walk backwards with a smile on his face.

(...)

"If you're not going to eat it I'll have it, but you don't know what you're missing."

"It's just…" Jack mumbled as he looked down at the small bowl in his hand while walking towards the table. He still stayed silent as he sat down across from the young Viking, his eyes switching from Hiccup to the soup every few seconds before his lips pursed together and he tilted his head to the side as a small smile suddenly worked its way through the cracks and his gaze finally rested on Hiccup making the boy's stomach flutter. "No one's ever offered me food before so, thanks."

(...)

"What? No Toothless! Just no!" he hissed in a whisper as to not wake the stirring teen that was still holding him.

"Nm, icicles." Jack mumbled in his sleep as he tightened his grip and pulled Hiccup in closer making the boy's face feel even hotter. Maybe now was a good time to wake him up?

"Uh Jack." He mumbled as he pushed against the boy's shoulders making Jack's brows knit together in an almost adorable way. "Come on Jack wake up." Hiccup whined a little louder as he pushed even harder.

(...)

"I think we should go."

"What is with you today?" Hiccup asked as he squirmed in the others hold once again trying to get out.

"You've been bummed out lately and after a while the feeling spreads you know." The older teen sighed as he finally let go of the boy and bounced back a few feet while Hiccup turned around with his arms crossed over his chest. "So I think we should go take a short break and grab some food while we're at it." Jack grinned as the other only raised his brow in a skeptically sort of way.

"Jack…"

"I already made the food!" Jack chirped as he floated in the air while Hiccup's green eyes widen just the slightest.

(...)

"Yeah! You're just missing one thing!" he chirped as he flew out of the room leaving Hiccup and Toothless standing there to stare at each other. When Hiccup raised his brow Toothless shrugged before the boy was back, floating before Hiccup so suddenly the boy jumped as he shot himself back some only making the smile on Jack's face grow even more. "Here!"

Hiccup stared down at the object in the others pale hands and couldn't help but smile just the slightest at it as he picked it up carefully in his hands. What was this? He turned it over, looking at both sides as he held it closer to his face with his eyes narrowed just the slightest as he took in the small details that were etched into it. It wasn't very big, maybe about three or four inches tall and only about half an inch thick but it held a good weight to it, something he noticed as he traced his fingers over the widest part before trailing them down to the soft tip at the bottom.

(...)

The whole floor was covered in a thin layer of smooth, swirling ice patterns, much like a frozen lake, the fire in the centre of the room playing tricks with light across the floor. The rafters were covered with beautiful, gleaming icicles that were dripping snowflakes rather than water and fluffy snow seemed to be sitting everywhere around the room, even on Hiccup's bed which made him chuckle slightly. His eyes widened even further though when a glittering dragon about the size of his helmet seemed to come out of nowhere and rub it's head against his cheek before it flew away a little and seemed to explode into a puff of hundreds of little snowflakes. When he glanced around again he saw all sorts of little dragons flying around, some even breathing out ice rather than fire as they made their way around the big room.

"How…"

"I can do a lot of things Hiccup. This isn't even that hard." Jack chuckled as he held a hand out to the boy while he leaning his staff against the bed. "Come on, you don't even have to move your feet."

Pressing his lips together tightly Hiccup stared at the hand for a moment before Jack crouched down and smiled softly at him.

"If everyone else is having fun tonight why shouldn't you?"

(...)

_ I'm sorry._

Jack had been the one to have the courage to take the first steps and finally do the thing, that apparently, they both had been thinking of for so long. Hiccup had been the coward that had thrown it back in his face. What was he supposed to tell Jack? 'Yeah I love you too but I'm gonna die probably in 20 years. Vikings don't live long you know?' Perfect. If he was a blabbering idiot. Which he was but still, even he knew not to treat this so lightly, or even jokingly for that matter.

(...)

"This has nothing to do with Astrid Jack. It's about you!"

"Me? What did I do?" Jack questioned as he narrowed his eyes slightly in question while Hiccup felt lie banging his head off of the nearest wall.

"Your advice never worked on Astrid you snowball! It worked on me!" Hiccup growled as he watched Jack's eyes go wide as he tried to pull away. "You've saved my life when I was falling down the stairs when you didn't even know me and I gave you the look! Like the one you said I was supposed to have with Astrid after I 'saved' her but it never happened!"

Jack looked over to Toothless for help but the night furry just shook his head and took a step back.

**You're on your own.**

"When we had that dragon food lunch you made the one time I swear we had that moment thing that you were talking about! And then all those times that we just use to fool around together and, well I guess we were flirting with each other, but I don't know, I really liked it and it's obvious that you did too."

By now Jack had stopped trying to get away and was actually listening to what Hiccup was talking about with a small smile on his face as the boy continued to rant.

"And then that dance thing that we did and the kiss!" Hiccup growled as he placed his hands on either side of his head while he shook his head back and forth quickly. "And then you tried putting me back with Astrid but I don't love her Jack! I love you!"

By the time he was done Hiccup was panting slightly with his arms down by his sides in tight fist as he stared at Jack with determination ablaze in his eyes while Jack just smiled down at him fondly.

"Are you done?" the white haired teen questioned with a chuckle.

The brunet straightened himself out as he placed his hand on his hips and gave a curt nod of his head as he looked to the side in thought, his lips pressed firmly together.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He shrugged as he turned his eyes back up to Jack's blue ones.

Neither of them were really sure who moved first but the next thing they knew they were holding each other close in a tight hug as if they were never going to see each other again. Hiccup buried his face into Jack's chest as he gripped the others thin fabric shirt in his hands, a smile coming to his face as he felt Jack stroke his hair. Yeah, he should have done this from the very beginning.

(...)

Then it hit him.

Gobber was apologizing. He was saying sorry for not being able to do anything, for not being able to stop someone from disappearing.

"Gobber, where's my father?" Hiccup questioned sternly as he tried to make the man stop his blathering and speak straight. When his words just got even more jumbled and unrecognizable over the hiccups and gasping for breath Hiccup shoved the Viking back hard into the side of the ship. "Gobber!" he shouted finally getting the man's full attention as he looked down at him seeming to see him for the first time. "Gobber! Stoick! Where's Stoick? Where's my father!"

There was a long pause as everyone seemed to still in their movements. The Vikings, the riders, even the dragons were all watching the two, waiting to hear his answer. Hiccup's scowl and anger though seemed to melt and be relapsed with a feeling of dread as his father's best friend just shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup."

(...)

Hiccup groaned though as he placed his head in his hands and shook his head back and forth. At least he didn't have to tell this part to Gobber when he told him.

"He just really doesn't want me to go, he even froze my entire door closed so I couldn't leave."

"Wow, really?" Astrid asked as she tilted her head to the side while Hiccup just nodded and started to play with his fingers again.

"Yeah, he...doesn't want anything to happen to me. But I've got to find my dad, and he doesn't understand that." Hiccup sighed while Astrid shrugged.

"Well of course he doesn't get that, but if you leave he'll understand a little more. I mean he can't stop you really, and if you feel this is what needs to be done then I guess you're going to do it anyways, even if I think it's not the best idea you've ever had." She said with a small smile as she sat back up.

"Yeah, it's right up there with training dragons." Hiccup said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

She giggled along with him before shaking her head and standing up.

"I'm kicking you out." She stated while Hiccup's mouth fell open.

"Wha? Why..."

"Obviously you left your house on bad terms with Jack and I think before you leave that should be sorted through." She explained as she walked by Hiccup, yanking him out of his chair as she passed. "After all it's never a good idea to leave a problem unresolved."

"That sounds like good, non aggressive advice." Hiccup smirked as he walked with her to the door. "Where'd you hear it from?"

"Oh ha, ha, you're really funny." She sneered harmlessly before shoving him out the door. "Go home to your icy boyfriend lover boy." Astrid smirked as she lend against her door frame and watched as Hiccup hopped a few steps to keep himself from falling face first into the dirt.

"Thanks Astrid. I'll see you when I get back." he called over his shoulder with a smile as he waved to her before he started to walk over to his home.

Maybe having a talk with Jack wouldn't be such a bad idea.

(...)

"I know some of your parents, or friends, or lovers, or sisters, or brothers didn't make it home from the north. I know that the ones who did are ill and will never be the same again, but each of you know that they were brought down. Evidence that someone saw them before they were sent to join their loved ones in the afterlife. However that is not the case with your Chief. No one saw him die, he just simply vanished. Not only as his son but as a member of this village I believe it's my duty to at least look for him."

Jack gave a tight squeeze to the younger males hand as he looked out over the crowd of the dishearten Viking's. So far none of them had anything else to say and Fishlegs gaze dropped back to the ground as he sunk back into the crowd.

"I'll see you all when I get back."

With that Hiccup turned to Astrid and placed a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a small smile which she returned weakly.

"I'm counting on you."

"Wouldn't plan on letting you down." she chuckled before looking over Hiccup's shoulder and staring into the clear blue eyes of Jack. "Look after him." She whispered.

(...)

"Jack, are these guys like you?" He whispered while the two stranger talked among themselves.

"Um, in a way." Jack whispered back as he tried squirming around once more.

They both stopped though and gave the two lopsided grins when the two beings before them turned to the three with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Do you think they'd believe us if we said we come in peace?" Hiccup asked quietly as he tried to speak without moving his lips much and keeping his eyes on the two.

"Not a chance in the world mate." The rabbit growled while Hiccup's grin dropped and his eyes went wide.

They could speak his language!

(...)

"North I would like to apologize for arguing and yelling at you. It was...immature and unnecessary." He said as his eyes dropped to the side while his shoulders dropped slightly.

He heard the big man's deep chuckle as he dropped his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and nearly made his knees collapse under him. Pushing himself back up straight with just a little trouble Hiccup gave the man a small smile as he clapped the boy on the back, this time nearly sending him flying forward but North tightened his grip and kept him in place.

"You are not so bad Viking." He said as Bunny shook his head.

"Well at least you know you're wrong Bite Size." He mumbled as Hiccup glared at him.

(...)

Why couldn't he see anything?

"Where's Toothless?" He could hear Tooth ask before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jack tense. "Hiccup, where's Toothless?"

The image came back harshly as if he was the only member of an audience to a cursed play, watching without being able to do anything as his father's axe buried itself into the skull of his best friend who had run to his aid when Hiccup had done absolutely nothing.

Hiccup heard himself crying out once more as he thrashed in Jack's hold, not seeing anything and slowly hearing his voice die down in his ears as his limbs became heavy while his body continued to shake.

"Toothless!" He screamed as he felt his hands coming up to cover his ears, completely unaware as to why his body was doing such. "Toothless I'm sorry!"

_"Did you win Hiccup?"_ He heard a voice echo in his head before a cruel laugh spilt into his ears like a swarm of angry bees.

Hiccup finally went slack as his mind drifted into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

(...)

"Why!" Hiccup shouted, forgetting all of his pain and the feeling of sickness as he shot up and basically snarled at the older guardian while Bunnymund took a step back. "Why should I calm down Bunny!? You guys haven't found this guy yet and he just keeps getting away with everything and now he's killed Toothless and you all just expect me to just sit around here and act like nothing has happened and..."

"Hiccup?"

"What!" The boy shouted as he spun around to face Jack who flinched back.

"You're scaring me."

Hiccup felt as if someone had just slapped him in the face at those words. Feeling his body suddenly lose the strength it had Hiccup brought his hand to press against his head as the room suddenly seemed to spin. He fell forward but Jack wrapped his arms around him before he could crash to the floor. He was scaring himself. He'd never gotten this angry before, he'd never thought of killing anyone before. What was going on?

(...)

"I get to help them hunt Pitch." Hiccup stated blankly as he tried his best to ignore the crestfallen look across the others face before he continued. "You promised that if anything happened to you, Toothless, or my father then I was allowed to help them look. You promised." The boy added when the other looked like he was going to say something.

"Yeah, I did." Jack sighed as he crawled gently over the boy until he was laying behind him.

(...)

"Hiccup are you...?"

"Don't touch me!" Hiccup screamed as he struggled out of the other's hold before pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. "Please Jack, don't." He whimpered as he tried to cool his anger. He didn't want Jack to be able to see the demented thoughts that were swirling around in his mind. He didn't want him to see the monster that Pitch had made him.

"I'm not leaving you alone Hiccup." Jack growled as he hooked the boy with the end of his staff and pulled the small Viking to his side. He wrapped a strong arm around his waist and refused to let go no matter how much the poor boy struggled. "Hiccup you're not a monster." Jack sighed as he dropped his staff to the ground and moved his now free hand up to the back of the boy's head and pressed it against his chest.

(...)

"Jack come on! We will need you out there!" North called as the winter spirit scowled for a moment before pressing a quick kiss to the boy's forehead.

"I'll be right back." He said with a soft smile.

Hiccup only nodded his head in agreement as he gave the other a small smile of his own, pressing their lips together much quicker and pulling back with a smirk.

"You better be."

Jack merely chuckled as he ruffled the brunets hair before flying back over to the others and throwing one last look over his shoulder to mouth the words, "I love you," before the giant doors shut, separating Hiccup from the rest of them.

(...)

A grunt escaped the boy's lips as he tried to force the weapon back and away from slicing through his neck. This was tiring, all the power that had been coursing through his body before was taking it's toll and forcing him to use even more energy in order to do even the simplest of moves.

A yelp slipped passed his lips as his foot stepped back and met nothing but air, however before he could fall back Pitch reached out and wrapped a single hand around his throat, keeping him in place.

The man lend forward, bringing his lips to the boy's ear as his weapon shifted forms from a scythe to a short bladed sword.

"It's been fun Hiccup."

(...)

"How are you guys here right now?" Jack interrupted as he grabbed a hold of both of the boy's smaller hands and stared right into his eyes. "Unless I died there is no way that you could actually be here. Hiccup I saw-I..."

"Okay Jack just breath." Hiccup chuckled as he seemed to just be shrugging off something that in Jack's mind should have been huge. "Trust me when I woke up the first time I was freaking out too."

"When you woke up?"

**Only a few hours after he was killed. Me and Moon watched his recovery. He's been dying to get back to you Jack. **

Jack turned his head to stare at the black scaled creature as he felt his mind being spun in circles. He just felt so confused at the moment.

"I don't..."

"Moony brought us back. He had to for...a certain reason but that's not to important right now." Hiccup said as he instead sighed and turned back to Jack. "You really get into so much trouble when I'm not here to watch you hm?"

Jack couldn't stop smiling, or even try and minimize the huge grin over his face as he finally accepted the fact that he did not in fact die, and that Hiccup and Toothless were both alive, well spirits anyhow, and right in front of him.

"Thank you for coming back." He nearly whispered as he pressed their foreheads together and listened to the soft musical sound of the boy's laughter as Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Not even death keeps me away from you Jack."

(...)

"Did you really miss me Bunny?" Hiccup asked after a minute of silence as the tall creature chuckled deeply, getting the boy in a head lock and giving him a nuggie before he let the boy go.

"Of course I did mate. I told you, you're like my annoying, stubborn, pain in the ass, little brother that I never wanted." He smirked as Hiccup stuck his tongue out at him.

A second later though and a thought crossed his mind as he felt a blush creep over his cheeks at the idea of asking it. If Bunnymund said that they were like brothers though wasn't this stuff brothers talked to each other about? Besides it's not like he had any idea how to go about it so asking might have been his best bet.

"Um, Bunnymund can I ask you something than?" He mumbled under his breath as he started to play with his fingers nervously while he cleared his throat.

"Sure Bite, go ahead." The rabbit shrugged, completely not expecting the next words out of the boy's mouth.

"Um, how would I go about sleeping with Jack?"

(...)

"You didn't forget about us did you Pitch?" The white haired male asked as Hiccup stood to one side of him while Toothless stood to his other.

They all watched as Pitch's eye's went wide, for once in his life finally feeling what he had forced on others for hundreds of years.

The three didn't wait to see if he had some sort of witty reply before Jack started them off. Summoning all the power he had into one attack, Hiccup followed close behind, summoning up so much lightning that his body shook and the air around him sparked, Toothless was the last to join in as he took in a huge breath before holding the shot in his mouth only letting go when he couldn't hold it anymore.

Each attack hit the king of nightmares, following seconds after the other as Pitch withered on the snow, much to weak to avoided the attacks as his body jerked and screams tore from his mouth when the light seeped into his open wounds and seemed to try and destroy the darkness that he had lived with for so long.

Hiccup stared after the place where Pitch had sunk under, his eye's squinting in pain when the darkness seemed to finally break and the light poured over the snow once more.

"That can't be it." He muttered to himself as Jack let out a whoop of excitement and waved his staff in the air happily.

"We won!" The ice teen cheered as he turned around to the other guardians who joined in with him.

Hiccup and Toothless though shared a glance, both feeling the same way but neither of them voicing anything as they also turned to the group. Maybe it was supposed to be that easy, maybe evil was just always that weak and once it was exposed for what it was it withered and died away?

Even as he smiled at Jack when the white haired teen wrapped an arm around his shoulder's he found a frown pulling at his lip's a moment later when his eye's drifted over to the bodies that were laying across the landscape, poisoning it's pure beauty with their decaying bodies and making Hiccup cringe when he thought of his friends being able to grow up and die without him.

"Can we bury them?" Hiccup asked softly as everyone went quiet.

"No." North sighed as he shook his head sadly while Stoick frowned as well. "Ground is much to solid Hiccup. There is no way." He said as Jack let the boy go and walked passed them.

With what small amount of energy he had left Jack called upon the ice and wind, forming ice coffins over ever body that was in sight before burying them under the snow, forever to be covered and hidden. He turned back to the smaller boy and smiled as he gently ruffled his hair, an apologetic smile pulling at his lip's.

"Sorry Hiccup, that's the best I can do."

"It's good enough Jack." The raven haired said as he placed his axe back in the loop of his belt. "Thanks."

(...)

"I love you Jack." Hiccup whispered, tightening his hold before letting him go.

(...)

"The thing that you call heart. That little pendent that Jack gave to you. It's a protective charm in a sense." The short man explained as he walked towards the boy. "It senses Jack's emotions and protects what he cares for most. When you died all he could think about was saving you. About how he couldn't lose you."

Hiccup felt his cheeks heat up as he bit his lip and turned his gaze towards the ground, a ghost of a smile coming to his lip's before it fell. He could only imagine what had happened to Jack as he watched him die. Hiccup felt tears stinging his eye's as he thought of ever having to see what Jack had.

"His want brought you back." The man smiled before he sighed as he sat down on Hiccup's other side.

(...)

"I truly am sorry about this Hiccup. But know that one day I will give them back to you." He sighed.

Hiccup was still seething though and he shoved Toothless off of him before he glared down at the much smaller man.

"This isn't fair." He growled as Moony gave him a small grin.

"There are a lot of unfair things in the world Hiccup." He said before snapping the lid shut and handing the rest of the box to Toothless.

Hiccup watched with almost completely black, narrowed eye's as Moony brought the tooth to his lip's, whispering something to it before he crushed it easily between his thumb and forefinger.

At first the boy didn't feel anything, and a part of him was really happy, thinking that maybe it didn't work. Suddenly though he could feel it, memories slipping away like shadows with the rising sun. First just one or two but then more and more, as if chunks of his memory were being ripped from him and leaving him empty and confused. He tried to think of the name of his home, Zerk? Berzerk? Outca...wait what were those names to? Giving up on that he turned his attention to his family and friends. His mother...did he have a mother? What about his father? Was there a face to any of the names that were passing threw his thoughts and than gone like the stars at dawn? Blond hair, green eyes...or were they blue? The fading picture of a girl standing next to a tall dragon, what kind? Something important, no, not thing, person, someone. Someone important that he was trying to hold onto, but why? Who were they? Blue eyes, white hair, tan skin...or was it pale? Who were they? What was he thinking about?

(...)

"Are you still watching that one?"

Pitch had to suppress a sigh as the voice, that seemed to be made of honey with a bitter after taste of vinegar, floated over his ears.

"You know you might as well just admit to it, you want the kid." The female cackled, and not even a moment later, long clawed fingers were on his shoulder's. "I think he'd taste good." She purred against his cheek as the other rolled his bright golden eye's.

"Not all of us are cannibals Mary." He muttered as he waved a hand to the nightmare that was forcing the box open, signalling for it to let go of the strong lid.

A sharp snap echoed around the cave as the box sealed itself shut, already to late to block out intruders from what it protected inside, but trying anyways.

"And of course I want him, he's mine." Pitch growled as he kept his eye's on the round little object.

In away it was true, Hiccup had **his** fearling poison inside of him, Hiccup died and was brought back as a spirit because **Pitch** killed him. If he really thought about it, the boy owed his live to the king of nightmares.

"Jack's not yours." The girl said as she let him go and slowly walked around the, blacker than night, throne and towards the box that was still laying on the ground. Pitch watched her as he stood and clasped his hand's behind his back, studying her movements as she crouched down and scooped the box up.

She might have been pretty once, she was actually rumoured to have been beautiful, but now her body was covered with scars that echoed as a reminder of the sins she had done against others. A reminder of the lives she had ruined and ended. Even her lip's were cracked with many lines of cuts and there were deep empty spaces in the places her eye's use to be. Her body was sickly thing, to the point where every bone in her body was visible no matter how flowing her clothes were.

"Why don't you have Jack's memories?" She asked as she turned her head towards him, staring at him threw eyeless sockets.

"These my dear," he said as he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently before plucking the box out from between her finger's with ease, "are the stolen memories of each of them, they are not the memories that Mim is allowing them to keep, they are the ones that he has taken and hidden from them. Therefore they are more interesting to me." Pitch grinned as she smiled up at him, her lip's pulled back to form a fearsome looking smirk with a mouthful of blood covered and chipped teeth, bad enough that it would have made Tooth weep openly at the sight of it. "Besides, I've already looked into Jack's memories years ago." He chuckled as he let her go and placed Hiccup's box next to the others that sat on a small grove in the wall of the cave. "Before I gave them to him in fact, he was quiet the energetic boy, much like he is now."

The girl giggled as she ran the tips of her claw's over the stone, the sound seeming to be corrupted and cruel just from spilling passed her lip's.

"Your plans in motion." She stated gleefully as she skipped over to his throne and sat herself down on it comfortably, either oblivious to his twitch or not caring. "I was working on it all last night after I had my fun." She grinned as the grey skinned man waved off the shadows from attacking someone who was sitting in their masters chair. "But I was just wondering, did you need them both? Or can I eat one?" She asked as the king of darkness allowed a scowl to appear on his face.

"We've been through this Mary." He sighed as he walked up to her, the shadows stopping their tight circles around the chair and instead moving towards his feet. "You can't have either, they're both mine."

Mary pouted at his answer as she rested her cheek against her fist and she threw her leg's over one of the arm's, now just obviously ignoring the broken glass, sharp as daggers stare Pitch was giving her.

"So not fair." She whined before just letting out a quick huff and hanging her head off the other side of the chair. "They both looked really good."

"You get the Night Fury." Pitch mumbled. "That was our deal."

"Can I have Tooth too?" Mary questioned as she suddenly sat up and grinned at him. "I bet she'd taste really good while mourning the death of her loved one."

Pitch grimaced slightly as the girl licked her scared lip's at the thought. Sure he might have been the being of fear, and wanted nothing more than to see his enemies suffer but eating them was never something he had even thought of until she appeared.

"Do what you wish." He said as she let out a sequel of happiness that made all of his nightmares and shadows slink off to further parts of the cave.

"Oh I already can't wait!"

**Winder: **Okay yeah I know right? Weird chapter but I thought it would be kinda neat to see Hiccup's thoughts from the first book as Pitch was looking into his memories, although I will admit that there might be two or three scene I put in that are actually from Jack's point of view but I tried not too. :) And you get to meet Mary and Pitch in this one...finally but yeah okay, anyways... **AlexJohnD:** Dude no way! Really! That's so cool! XD I can't believe that we only live three hours away form each other! If you ever come done to Brockville we should hang out. :D It would be really cool I think. :D As long as your fine with it of course. :) And I wish I could do that DX But I sadly have to write all these guys before I give them to ya, sometimes I just wished the ideas from my head would show up on the paper of the computer but oh well, :) This is fun too. :D Oh and trust me, the kids are in it, they're actually somewhat important and you'll find out why later. And yeah, I feel bad for Jamie too, :( Poor kid, who could resist Jack Frost of all spirits but don't worry. :) I have someone to put him with too. :) And yes, it will make sense and hopefully does cover how and why she became one, it's gonna be explained in the next chapter actually. :D And I never even thought about that for Toothless but reading it made me laugh so hard! XD **Tamerleinangel:** Welcome back Hun. :D And you haven't seen Tangled yet? :o you so should! It's so cute and really funny in my opinion! I love that movie and watch it all the time. :D Of course though you don't have to if you don't want to. :) Have you seen Brave? **The Kelz:** Ask and ye shall receive. ;) **Nami Kusunoki:** Bwahaha! I upload faster when I'm inspired to write this one and not another one I'm working on...which I should probably do for some others... Thanks for getting back to my PM by the way and I can't wait to start writing that one! And I'd be honoured if you did a cover for that one! I already can't wait! XD **Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness:** I miss everyone when I don't hear from them. :) And yeah... about Jamie, he might do something not so smart but he'll realize his mistake in the end so it should be okay. :D He's so adorable though is he not? **FallenXLinkin:** Aw really? :( That's to bad Hun, :( Oh and I would just tell you what costume I was wearing or to meet in an area somewhere. :) That's what my friend did when she was selling some guy a costume for his little girl! :D It was so cute! XD And I want to put more HiJack moments in the next few chapters just because it's lacking so much DX And yay! I love making peoples days! Thank you! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 7

Jack couldn't help but let out a whoop when the tower finally came into view. He knew that Toothless wanted him to find and talk to Rapunzel but he didn't know if the hybrid really wanted him to take three day's to find her, than again he could have just told Jack where she was and avoided the search altogether.

It was a strange tower though, the kids weren't kidding when they said that there were no doors. He didn't even know how it was possible to make a tower without a way for people to get in and out, and why would someone want to make a tower like that? It's not like they were all like Jack and could just float in and out, in fact most spirits he knew couldn't fly. Shrugging it off though he landed on the open windowsill and gazed into the brightly lit room.

On the outside it was really small looking, maybe a place where a small dinner party would happen, fitting in no more than ten people at the most. Once he was inside though he felt his jaw drop upon seeing that it was actually a lot bigger than he could have ever imagined. The roof seemed to go up and on forever, opening into a star filled sky although Jack had just stepped in from outside which was midday. There were shelf's along every inch of the wall that went up just as tall as the roof and the room seemed to stretch on down as far as he could see. The size of it was long forgotten when something else caught his eye, or maybe better yet, somethings.

Blond hair was hanging all over the room, off of the bookshelf's, over the floors, and across the desks, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once, it seemed to glow from both the stars hanging from the ceiling and the the sun from outside. Books were the next thing that caught his eye, but not just the books that were sitting peacefully on the shelves, the books that were flying around the room and seemed to be talking to one another. Sure they weren't forming words but a series of flapping pages seemed to make up for it.

He was so distracted by the books that he didn't notice that some of the blond hair was sliding across the ground and slowly making its way towards his leg. He certainly was aware of it though when it wrapped itself tightly around his ankle and yanked him into the air.

A yell left his mouth as his staff slipped from his grasp while he reached out to snatch it back only to be brought five feet higher into the air. His thrashing caused him to spin around constantly which only added to his surprise and his anger as he tried to reach out for his staff, knowing but not caring that he he couldn't reach it.

"Who are you?"

The voice seemed to echo off the walls, making all of the books stop in their movement as they just hovered in the air, finally seeming to notice that an intruder was in their mists.

"Jack Frost! I was sent by Toothless!" He shouted as he waved his arm's around.

There was no reason to lie to this spirit, and he really didn't want to get on their bad side right off the bat, especially if he wanted to be on their good side in order to help get information on Hiccup and what had really ever happened to him. Sure Toothless helped but maybe Hiccup talked about somethings to the spirit that he didn't tell his best friend and father like figure.

"Jack?" The voice sounded a lot lighter now, with a hint of curiosity and loads of amusement.

He yelped when the hair let him go and he landed, almost on his face, on the ground. With a slight groan he picked up his staff and pushed himself up on his hand's and knee's. When he brought his eye's up a little bit the first thing he saw was two little, bare feet. He blinked for a moment before he looked up the rest of the way and tilted his head to the side when he saw a girl, who looked to be about his age standing there with a grin crossing her lip's.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Frosty." She chuckled as she crouched down next to him and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "How is Toothless doing? I haven't seen him in quiet sometime, how's he..."

"He's hurt." Jack cut in as he quickly got onto his two feet while her eye's shot wide open and her head lifted slightly from her hand, bright green orbs following his face.

"What?"

"He was attacked, we don't know what or who attacked him but he says that he's afraid that someone might be after him and Hiccup." Jack explained as he took a step back when the girl stood up. "He wants me to watch over Hiccup but..."

"...he doesn't remember you." Rapunzel finished with a wave of her hand. "Is Toothless alright now though? Is he safe?" She asked as her brow's drew together while a frown tugged at the corners of her lip's.

"When I left him he was resting in Sandy's place." Jack said as a long sigh of relief came from the girl who quickly nodded her head.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled as she pressed a hand to her forehead while her eye's strayed to the ground. "These guys are going to make me old quickly." She muttered under her breath as she spun around on her heel's and stalked over to one of the many bookshelf's.

Jack watched as she muttered to herself, pulling book after book off of the shelf while she flipped threw their pages and than dropped them in the air. Seconds before they could hit the ground though they would flap in the air and either return to their place or they would lazily take to the air and go join other books that were chirping together in small groups. His attention snapped back to her when she let out a cheer and pumped one fist in the air.

"I found it!" She grinned as she spun back around to face him, a giant, cracked, leather book held in her small hand's as she happily skipped back to him. "This should be able to help Sandy bring Toothless back into perfect health. I many not have known what attacked him, but this book has never let me down before whenever Hiccup or Toothless come stumbling in here." She grinned as she passed it to Jack. "Now, what else did you come here for?"

"Um..." Jack mumbled as he eyed her for a moment before pressing his lip's together. "Toothless said that you might be able to help me get on Hiccup's good side so that he doesn't kill me when I watch over him or something like that."

"Ah." Rapunzel said as she nodded her head. "And you're sure Toothless is going to be okay?" She asked as her brow's drew together and her lip's pulled down into a frown once more.

Jack opened his mouth for a moment as he narrowed his eye's before he shrugged his shoulder's and ran his free hand threw his hair, having placed the book safely under his arm.

"I think so. He seemed fine when I left." He muttered before he reached out and snatched her elbow. "Look if you want to make sure he's alright than you can come back with me to Sandy's place and you can fill me in on the..."

"No!" The girl suddenly screamed as she pulled back so violently that she ripped herself away from Jack and ran into one of the many tables behind her. "I can't go out there!"

Jack's eye's went wide for a moment before he brought himself away from the open window of freedom and further into the darker part of the room.

"Why not?" Jack asked as she just dropped her head in her hand's and let out a long sigh.

After a moment though she wrapped her arm's around her small frame as she shrugged her shoulder's and smiled sadly up at him.

"I'm cursed Jack." She said, trying to chuckle but the sound came out broken and void of any type of life. "When I was alive I was the daughter to a sick queen and when she was pregnant with me she drank water that had a flower that was from the sun crushed into it." She said as Jack decided to keep his mouth shut and listen. "Mother Gothel had been using that flower to keep herself young for years by using it's power to heal."

"Well than why don't you just cut off a piece and I can bring it to Toothless? It'll help heal him a lot..."

"It loses it's powers if it's cut Jack." She said, a sad attempt of a smile pulling at her lip's. "If I could I would have left as soon as you told me, but if I take a step outside that door than I'll turn to ash."

"What?" Jack had no idea what she was getting at as she just allowed her shoulder's to dropped slightly and her whole body seemed to be to heavy for her to hold up anymore as she slumped forward.

"All stories can be told in due time Jack." She said, keeping her eye's on a group of talking books in the corner. "Now about Hiccup?" She smirked as her green orb's brought a new life and Jack found himself perking up at the sound of the boy's name. "What seems to be your problem?"

He couldn't help but scoff at that as he took a step back and shook his head.

"Where do I begin?" He questioned as she giggled before he bit the corner of his lip. "Um, well I officially think he hates me, he doesn't remember me, oh yeah! And fun little fact! He dated one of my least favourite guardians while I was out trying to find my memories."

"Hm." Rapunzel said as she sucked in her lip's for a moment and her eye's lit up in amusement. "Sound's like you may have a problem there."

"I thought you were supposed to be helpful, not point out the obvious." Jack countered as she put her hand's in the air for a moment.

"Okay, well, the memory thing I can't help you with. I may know that Mim took them since Toothless told me, but I have no idea where he put them or anything."

"I thought you knew everything." Jack mumbled as she scoffed and crossed her arm's over her chest.

"Sweetie please, I'm the guardian of knowledge, not a psych. I only know as much as I collect." She said, waving it off with a flick of her hand. "Anyways, the Bunny thing I can't really help you with besides telling you that nothing happened. Hiccup was to busy with his job, Bunny was to busy with his guardian work." She shrugged before a grin came to her face as she rocked back and forth on her heel's. "I even remember Hiccup coming to me a few times and complaining on how it never felt right when they were together trying to do anything romantic and how it just felt like he was trying to force himself to date his brother." She giggled as Jack frowned.

He didn't care about that. The two still dated and as far as he was concerned, they had done it behind his back, memories or not. The blond girl seemed to catch on to his scowl though as she allowed her laughter to die off and instead took a moment to clear her throat somewhat awkwardly before she continued.

"Right, anyways, Hiccup does have a bit of a crush on you." She said and Jack felt his mouth fall open as his blue orb's went impossibly wide.

"What! But he was a compl..."

"Jerk, ya, I know." Rapunzel said as her eye's seemed to look up at nothing while she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Hiccup's kind of an odd ball."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jack scoffed as she giggled.

"Well you see, it's like he somewhat remembers you, but he has no idea who you are, just a feeling right? Well anyways, a little while ago, like, maybe ten years or so give or take, anyways, you flew right by him and you might have been laughing in the moonlight or something, I don't know, but I remember him just flying right into one of my bookshelf and then going on and on about you while I patched him up from all the paper cuts my babies had, oh so lovingly, given him for waking them up."

It shouldn't have made Jack smile, but it did. It was just weird to think of the kid who hadn't spared him a glance and than was almost overly rude to him when he finally did, was actually crushing on him. Not only that but this was his Hiccup he was thinking about, it should have been normal to think of the boy acting head over heels for him, but he just couldn't shake off the Hiccup that was there now. Wearing Hiccup's face and using his name and yet not sharing anything in common.

"Sorry if I seem skeptically but I don't see how that's possible. He told me it was unfortunate to meet me when he finally noticed that I was there."

"Ah, yes." Rapunzel said as she chuckled nervously while playing with her finger's and looking off to the side. "Well you see, Hiccup's always been a little awkward,"

At least that hadn't changed...

"...but seeing you out of the blue must have shocked him into defence and he was probably banging his head off the wall for his actions later. Still though, just because I told you that doesn't mean that he's going to be all that nice to you either." The blond said as she hopped up on a table and swung her leg's back and forth, ignoring the flapping pages of some of the books that she was sitting on. "He didn't think there was any chance of him meeting you in the first place since he's not supposed to go out and meet spirits so he's going to be really awkward with you, probably even mean."

"Weird way of showing affection." Jack comment as she shrugged her shoulder's.

"Well what do you expect? If you just run up to him and go on about how you guys were lovers in a past life he's going to freak out and possibly attack you or something, I don't know if that was how he was when you knew him or if that's just his fearlings rubbing off on him but yeah, I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Jack let out a long, harsh sounding sigh as he ran his hand threw his hair and glared at the floor.

"Well than what am I supposed to do?" He muttered as he glared at a book that was laying at his feet.

"Make him fall in love with you again?"

Her voice was quiet and Jack couldn't help but narrow his eye's up at the girl to see that she had her arm's crossed over her chest once more.

"Look Jack, I know none of this is easy for you, but maybe this was fate pulling you back together, I mean now you're going to be spending all of this time with him and whatnot, I'm sure you guys will be back together before you know it." She said, a small smile pulling across her lip's in encouragement.

Jack just stood there for a moment as he thought it over in his head. Maybe this had been fate, it sucked that Toothless had bee hurt but if he hadn't would Mim ever had let them get back together? He thought that Hiccup was supposed to be back by his side as soon as he had done what Mim had told him too, only to find out that he had stolen the memories of all of the guardians and his very own little viking. Maybe Rapunzel was right, maybe the answer was just as simple as making him fall in love with him again.

"Thanks Rapunzel." He said as her smile got a little bigger while she nodded her head.

"Feel free to come talk to me anytime, I'm not going anywhere." She chuckled as Jack gave his head a quick nod while he turned back to the window.

"Oh wait!" The girl called as he looked over his shoulder at her. "What are you going to do about Abyss?" Rapunzel asked as she lend against the wall with crossed arm's while Jack just raised a brow at her, his one foot already on the sill while his free hand was gripping the outside ledge of the window.

"Abyss?" He repeated as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, you know Hiccup's boyfriend? Abyss, son of Grimm, the head honcho of the reapers. They been dating for like, sixty years now." She said, blowing air passed her lip's as she thought of how many years they had been dating.

"I thought you said he had a crush on me for ten years." He said as he turned back to face her, thoughts of leaving long gone.

"Jack to him you were something unattainable, it's like a human dating someone but crushing on a movie star at the same time." She shrugged while a scowl came to Jack's lip's.

"Is it just impossible for him to stay out of relationship!?" He snapped as she pressed her lip's together and took a step back.

"Um, well Toothless thought that him and Bunny should just get it out of their system before they ended up doing something that they regretted," Jack scoffed at that as he spun his staff around in his hand almost violently, "and Abyss kind of harassed him for fifty years until he agreed. He can be quiet the charmer when he want's to be though, he stops by here every now and than."

"Does Hiccup like him?" Jack asked as the blond bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"Um, well, I uh, I don't want to be the one to tell you any of this." She said as she turned her green eyed gaze back to him.

Jack on the other hand felt as if every muscle in his body tightened while he marched up to her, seeing, but not caring about the wide eyed frightened looked she was giving him.

"I don't care if you want to tell me or not. I want to know if Hiccup likes him." He snarled as he stopped walking when they were only standing inches away, the girl leaning back as far over the table as she could. "Answer the question."

She just stared up at him for the longest time before she finally dropped her gaze and pushed some of her hair behind her ear's.

"As far as I know Jack he does." She said, "But!" She continued before he could say anything, "He does know that somethings off."

When Jack just raised a brow at her she pressed her hand's together and pointed them at the ice teen.

"He does like Abyss, Jack, but he was also talking to me about how he feels like he's not supposed to be with him, he says it's like there's void in his soul or something no matter who he's with. He knows that he's supposed to be with someone else and just a week ago, when he drove Mim up the wall so much that he sent him here, he told me that that void seems to go away whenever he sees you."

Jack just stood there for a moment, eyeing the girl as if he was trying to see if there was anyway that she was lying. Her face was just one of pure honesty though as she sucked in her bottom lip and her brow's drew together as if she was concerned about what his thoughts would be upon hearing the information from her.

"If that's true," He said slowly while he took a step back to give the poor girl some breathing room, "than why hasn't he come talk to me at least?"

"I- I wouldn't be the one to answer that Jack." She said, her shoulder's falling forward as his frowned deepened.

It was silent for a long moment before she crossed her arm's yet again and nodded her head to the window.

"You better get going."

Deciding that she was right Jack just nodded his head before taking off and heading back towards Sandy's place. He didn't want to hear anymore of this anyways.

**Winder:** I apparently just love to put Jack threw terrible things... Hm, I will talk to someone about that later, anyways... **TearsDrippingDown:** I'm really glad that you liked JFDA, :) To be honest when I see reviews or favs from that one I'm a little shocked, seems I forgot all about it once it was finished. XD It's great to hear that you're enjoying the sequel so far. :) It's to bad that there are so little HiJack moments but I'm so going to throw some in soon. :) **Yummy S:** :kisses: Ah well some of my stories are pretty terribale so I wouldn't recomend it. ^^; But if you want to go ahead. :) Oh and I am! :D There is nothing more that I want to do with my life than write! It's all I ever think about and I just love doing it and it makes people happy so why not right? I'm hoping to sell some books online actully when I've got them all ready. :) And yes I know, Hiccup is being a little shit right now but alas he is not done stepping on Jack's feelings just yet, and there is no way that Jack is going to take it laying down either. :)P But I love that saying that you used, I told my sister that and she looked at me and went, 'That's deep, are you going to use it in your story?' and I said it was from you and she said I should ask you to use it! XD So if you wouldn't mind me using that, 'Do you go with the boy you love, or the boy who loves you?' line I would love to do so. And I just love playing around with ships! Mostly HiccupXanyone although HiJack is my OTP I still ship HiJump, and HiPitch and even Dugcup or whatever it's called and Toothcup, Hiccup's just to cute for his own good that he could go with anyone! Well to be honest I hated Mim for the longest time and than the more I was thinking about it the more I understood where he was coming from so I made him somewhat hate-able but with a point, hopefully, I don't know if anyone caught it but oh well, it will be explained. :) And I'm really having fun with writing with Jamie :D I've only done it once but it's a part that I look forward to a lot! X) And it's great to have you aboard our ship there matie! **Teegra123: **Hiccup's just worried about Toothless, and kind of losing his mind, and he knows that Jack it the one that messes with his job but ya, he is being one major ass right now, and I felt bad for Jamie and Jack too, :( My sis actually got mad at me for making Jamie cry. Ah, and Mary is Bloody Mary, I haven't let anyone know that yet but if you look up Bloody Mary it's an old game that kids use to scare each other with, you go into a bathroom, say her names three times, (the lights have to be off) and she appears in the mirror, what she does after that depends on the version of the story I guess but that's the basics of it. :) **Twilight:** Yay! You caught that! XD I'm so glad! I didn't know if anyone would but yay! And ya, although it is titled 'Remember Me' the first one was 'Dating Advice' and we all know that that the advice only went up to about 15 chaps. And I have another plan for what Pitch is going to do with the memories but yours still made me laugh! XD Man I could just so see it! Yeah I guess so eh? Never thought of it that way before but it would be cheating and I can imagine some fun ways for Hiccup to kiss up to Jack ;) That will be saved for later though...anyways, Toothless will kind of explain that one to Jack although he's going to have a harder time explaining Abyss... But it was longer, Hiccup and Bunny dated for a few years in a 'bro' kind of relationship, and Jack and Hiccup to be honest were only a few months in an extremely loving one. Not that I'm judging I know some people who knew each other for three days got married and are still living happily together for 30 years, another knew each other for a month, got married and are still together and happy 25 years later so meh, guess it's the zing thing or something. :) Ah and yes, wee little Jamie. :) He's a good kid and I feel bad for doing this to him but I needed someone to want Jack and who better then our little Bennett boy? I know right? Talk about ironic, feels like someone should give Hiccup the talk this time, oo! The guardians! Hearing it from North would be so scary and funny! XD And I think I'll give Tooth the honour of the smacking upside the head of Bunny and Hikkey, seems fair. :) And I love the kids! It makes me sad when I read stories and their not all in it but I can understand why, it's hard to write with so many characters at once. D: And Cupcake and Pippa are my favourite! X) They're just so cute! I think Hiccup might be a little weird-ed out on how all the kids know him and mostly how it was Jack (who wasn't supposed to know about him) knows so much. :) Oh, and I certainly hope so. :) A more aggressive/assertive Hiccup would be rather interesting. And that's okay! :D Feel free to go on whenever you like. :) It actually made me think of a few things and add some stuff so it's all good. :D **Kigen Dawn:** Oh god no! I'm not killing Jamie! I would never! The kids just to cute, well, so was Hiccup but you know...yeah no, Jamie's not going to die, I hope... **FallenXLinkin:** Ah, Mary is 'Bloody Mary' It's this thing where you go into the bathroom, turn off the lights, face the mirror and say the name three times, depending on the version of the story different things can happen but none of them are any good. :( **AlexJohnD:** Ten bucks says you'd never guess. :p Well I like the kids and I know that they're a big part of Jack after they see him, kind of like Toothless and Hiccup, so I couldn't just leave them out. And I like writing with Mary but at the same time I'm always going, 'hm, maybe a little too much? Or is it not enough?' So she defiantly is interesting to write with. :) And Thank you! I didn't know if people were going to be pissed or not but they seemed to like it and that's all I care about! :D And no, Punzy does not have any idea what Pitch is up to, she can only know about the things that people bring for her to protect so as for what everyone else is doing she's in the dark sadly. :( Oh wow? You write these reviews on your phone too? XD Sometimes I do that so I know what you mean you poor thing! XD Alright sweet! I'll look forward to the message! :D I've got to jobs though so if I'm at one of them just feel free to stop by :D My co-workers are pretty fine with it. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 8

"You okay Bite?"

Hiccup looked up from watching his best friend sleep as he tilted his head back to stare at Bunny, finding it somewhat amusing when Bunny was upside down.

"Did you guys find the one who did this?" He asked quietly.

Instead of answering though Bunny just sighed as he walked further into the room while rubbing the back of his head. Hiccup dropped his head back to stare at Toothless as he crossed his arm's over his chest tighter and carefully watched as the night fury looking fearling circled the sleeping hybrids head. His green eye's simply narrowed when the fearling got to close and he let out a warning hiss that made it skitter back as Bunny took a seat on the chair that was next to him. It was silent for a long while, Hiccup watching Toothless and Bunny watching the boy out of the corner of his eye while the tip's of his paw's tapped rapidly on his knee.

"Hiccup can I ask ya something?" Bunny questioned as his finger's finally stopped and he turned slightly to face the black haired male.

Hiccup didn't move, merely giving the other a small sound of acknowledgement before Bunny continued.

"Do ya know Jack?"

Hiccup shrugged as he watched the fearling start to sing in a voice so high that he knew no one other them him could hear it. It was to bad really, the fearlings weren't that bad of singers, after all they needed their victims to stay sleeping after they gave them nightmares, but still...

"I met him three days ago remember?" He said as he heard the rabbit next to him let out a long sigh.

"No I didn't mean than, I mean, did you know him years ago?"

Raising his brow Hiccup held out his hand and called the nightmare back to him, allowing it to screech at him before disappearing into the palm of his hand. Now able to look away from his friend, no longer worrying about if the fearling was going to give him nightmares or not, he turned his full attention to Bunny.

"What?" He asked as he raised a single brow.

"When we first met you," Bunny put in as Hiccup gave him a slow nod to continue, "do you remember if Jack was there?"

"No." Hiccup stated bluntly as he dropped his arm's to his side while Bunny turned his gaze to the sheets of the bed.

"I didn't think so." He mumbled, seemingly to himself as his nose scrunched up slightly.

Hiccup on the other hand leaned forward and smirked when the giant rabbit glared slightly at him.

"What?" He questioned, his Australian accent coming out even thicker while Hiccup felt his smirk grow even wider.

"You're troubled hm?" Hiccup grinned while Bunny gave him a slight glare. "You've been more and more trouble since letting Frost join up with you. What did he tell you now?" He chuckled as the guardian of hope rolled his eye's.

"He said something about how he was around the first time that we all fought Pitch."

Hiccup couldn't help but frown as his brow's drew together while he sealed his lip's closed.

"He also said that you were human before and you died and than Mim brought you back as a spirit."

"What?" Hiccup mumbled as Bunnymund gave a forced scoff of his own.

"I know right?" The grey furred rabbit said as he shook his head slowly. "Stranger yet though is that he said that you two were dating."

This time Hiccup could feel his mouth drop open as his eye's went wider while Bunny's small smile left his face as they just stared at each other. Frost had said that they were dating? That didn't make any sense, sure Hiccup had followed him on a few nights and he'd been watching him for a few years but he had never actually talked to him at all, or even let himself be know. Mim would have killed him for that. Why would he have thought that Hiccup was human too? Mim had told him that he was created for the solo purpose of helping Moony out, he didn't have a past, or anything like the other spirits, all he had was his job and Toothless. Come to think of it though? Hadn't the first thing Frost had asked him was if he knew who he was? Than again he could have just meant in general.

"Well I really hope that's not true." Hiccup sighed as Bunny watched him while Hiccup crossed his arm's over his chest again. "If it is than he's going to be so pissed at us for dating that one time."

Both of them just started at each other for a moment before they each pressed their mouth's shut when laughter threatened to slip out. It eventually did though and soon both of them were doubled over in their seats with their arm's around their stomach's as their frames shook.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Hiccup jumped off his seat and spun around so fast that he was sure he made Bunny dizzy just from watching.

The voice came from the doorway to show a male, who would have been slightly taller than Jack, walk into the room. His hair was the rivalling colour of silver, wind swept slightly to the side from flying around so much and the tip's winging out and brushing just below his ear's. His dark, blood red eye's stood out against his pale, slightly greyish skin and strong jawed features. He wore a thick hooded cloak that was held together with a heavy silver clasp shaped like a skull, however at the moment the hood had been pushed back and the cloak had been pushed over his shoulder's, showing off the strong muscle. His broad shoulder's lead down into well muscled arm's and a chest that was covered by a black shirt and a side chest plate over his heart and down his side made out of thick dragon's hide, something Toothless had hissed at the first time they met. His pant's hugged his leg's and ass nicely and Hiccup would have been lying if he said that he never allowed his eye's to stray when walking behind the older male. His feet were covered in boots similar to the ones that Hiccup wore and the thing that he was leaning against the wall, that he normally carried in his hand, was a giant silver and black scythe that he used to harvest the souls he had to collect.

"Abyss!" Hiccup chirped happily as he ran up to his boyfriend and threw his arm's around the others waist so quickly he almost knocked the other over. Abyss just chuckled though as he wrapped his arm's around the smaller boy and kissed the top of his night black hair.

"Hey Hihi." He grinned while Hiccup smiled up at him brightly. "Sorry I was so late getting here kiddo, a protest in London went south, had me and my dad working overtime I guess." He sighed as the younger boy just nodded his head in understanding. "How's Toothless?" He asked as Hiccup sighed and turned himself so his was facing his best friend with a frown on his lip's.

"Well, he's doing better I think, but he hasn't woken up yet. I think Sandy put him under so he wouldn't aggravate his wounds by trying to work."

"Well that makes sense, Toothless never did learn to take it easy. Think he gets it from you." Abyss snickered as Hiccup whacked the back of his hand harmlessly against his reapers solid chest.

He didn't say anything else though as he detached himself from around the younger boy and walked over to the side of the bed that Toothless was closes to. Hiccup watched as he gently placed a hand on Toothless' head and muttered what appeared to be a chant in some form of ancient, forgotten language before he looked over at Bunny who now seemed to be back in lala land probably pondering over whatever else Frost had told him earlier. Turning his eye's back to Abyss, Hiccup didn't notice Bunny's gaze slowly shift back to him before turning to the son of Grimm, almost as if he was wondering what was going to happen if Frost just showed up.

A moment later though and Abyss' hand seemed to glow an eerie blue over Toothless' head as his face scrunched up a little bit while he seemed to concentrate a little bit harder. He pulled his hand back as he allowed his eye's to slip back open while he continued to stand there looking down at Toothless with an almost blank expression on his face. Hiccup knew what that meant though as he walked over to stand beside his boyfriend and wrapped one of his arm's around Abyss' as he leaned into his side.

"Abyss." He said softly, seeming to break the other out of his trance as he blinked his dark red eye's before turning to Hiccup with a small frown.

"It doesn't make any sense." He muttered while Hiccup mirrored his frown.

"What? Are they to strong or something?" He asked as the older spirit shook his head before his face twitched into a grimace.

"Well yes, but they're also way to young to have this kind of power, I mean it seems that whoever it was is only about fifty years old."

Hiccup's eye's went wide at that as he dropped his arm's to the side and just stared at the silver haired male while Abyss turned back to Toothless.

There was no way that a spirit that young could do something like this. It took spirits years and years in order to learn how to control their powers and gain believers, and if they couldn't gain believers than somehow gathering their strengths from other things. Toothless had been around for hundreds of years, definitely not as long as some spirits but long enough that he was more than strong enough to hold his own and understand his powers. It shouldn't have been possible for a spirit that young and apparently unknown to take him down.

The boy bit back all of his thoughts though as Abyss turned to him with a frown set firmly across his lip's.

"I want you to come with me." He said as Hiccup just stared up at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving Toothless." He said as the other crossed his arm's over his chest.

"Someone just tried to kill him, they could be after you next."

"I'm not leaving him Abyss." Hiccup repeated as the other let out a long draw sigh and wrapped his arm's around his smaller boyfriend gently, kissing the top of the stubborn boy's head.

"He could stay with one of us mate." Bunny put in as they both turned to the forgotten rabbit in the room. "You're busy all the time anyways and the only one I could see him having a problem with would be North."

Hiccup scowled a bit just from the mention of the name while Abyss chuckled.

"All in all though I don't think anyone would mind watching him."

"Okay, you all seem to forget that, One; I'm not going anywhere while Toothless is still hurt," Hiccup said as he backed out of the others hold and crossed his arm's firmly over his chest, "and two; I do have a job to do. I'm not going anywhere." He said as Bunny and Abyss shared a glance.

"Hiccup..." Abyss started before the sound of something shattering in another room made them all flinch and snap their gaze's to the door. "What was...?"

A voice could be heard behind the thick, heavy doors, saying things in a rushed tone that sounded along the lines of many different hurried apologizes before the door was pushed open.

"Really Sandy I'm sorry!" Hiccup felt his heartbeat speed up just a little as he narrowed his eye's and tried to keep down the blush he was sure was going to go wild when the owner of the voice came into the room. "The last time I had been here there was no glass or anything on any of the windows I swear!" Jack said as Hiccup pretended to roll his eye's and look away.

He really hated looking at the, Jack Frost. It was bad enough watching him from a far but to see him up close was ten times worse. It was bad enough that he was extremely good looking, but when it was put together with the fact that he was also really good with kids and just had the best borderline of playfulness and extreme flirtation personality it made it almost next to impossible to not like him.

But Hiccup was already dating and that only made him feel ten times worse. He wouldn't say that he had been stalking Frost, but it was getting pretty close to that point, and he could only imagine how Abyss would feel about finding out that he was interested more than he should be in the winter spirit. It wasn't like he could help it though, apparently Frost was admired by a lot of spirits, even more so after he had become a guardian. Still though, he felt almost as if he was cheating on Abyss and he wasn't even talking to the other spirit yet. Briefly Hiccup wondered if a lot of other spirits had this problem when it came to the spirit worlds biggest heartthrob.

"Oh joy, Jack Frost." Abyss said, his tone flat and his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Just ignore him." Hiccup mumbled as he carefully kept his eye's on Toothless' face.

He felt his blush seep up unwillingly though when he thought of what Bunnymund had been talking about earlier. Why would Jack Frost, out of everyone else, try to say that they had been dating once before? It made no sense on how Frost even knew that he was here. Had he caught Hiccup stalking him once without his knowledge and than just thought it would be a fun prank to pull on Bunny? He didn't seem all that happy to see Hiccup when the protector was finally forced to say something to him, he almost seemed disappointed, in fact. Why, out of all the guardians and spirits in the world, had Frost chosen him to have as his imaginary boyfriend? There was probably a huge list of other spirits he could have a fake relationship with, so why did he pick Hiccup?

"The windows are supposed to be for security mate." Bunny chuckled as Hiccup focused a little more on making his body listen to him rather than their conversation.

"Security? Their made out of glass Bunny, how is that safer? They don't do anything." Jack huffed, and Hiccup could tell from the volume of his voice that he was getting closer.

Even his voice sounded great! How was it fair that some spirits were born with everything?

"The sound Jack," Bunnymund said, his voice still holding some amusement. "You did notice how loud it was when you crashed threw it right?"

Hiccup stole a glance out of the corner of his eye up at the older spirit and felt his heartthrob a little when he saw that the ice teen was, in fact, blushing slightly in embarrassment, and it was just to cute! The way his pale skin clashed with the red on his cheek's and highlighted his amazing bright blue eye's was just to prefect to see together. A moment later though and Hiccup scowled at himself for looking at someone else when his boyfriend was standing right next to him. It always made him feel so dirty for thinking of Jack when he was with Abyss and it just seemed to be happening more and more lately that it was driving him up the wall. Sure the fact that he would sometimes go out and watch the other probably hadn't helped but with Mim tightening security for his last house arrest he hadn't been able to do so in years. Maybe this was just him going threw a withdrawal or something...He really hoped he wasn't that obsessed with the other spirit...

"Okay I can understand that but I'm a little more concerned with the loudness in here. How is Toothless still sleeping threw all of this?" Jack rushed out in a whisper and Hiccup couldn't stop the giddy little smile from coming to his face. It was so cute how he was worried about Toothless, it was as if he actually cared or something.

Hiccup pressed his lip's together though and kept his eye's trained on his best friend when Abyss shot him a look of confusion that the boy didn't want to answer to.

"Sandy put him under for a bit to help him heal." Bunny answered while Jack seemed to click his tongue before he was standing right next to them.

"So, you must be Abyss."

Okay that was a complete topic change, and from the sound of his voice it wasn't going to be a friendly one either...

Hiccup carefully took a step back but was stopped when an arm was wrapped around his waist and he was held firmly to the side of one of the spirits of death.

"Must I?" Abyss questioned as Hiccup forced a look of nonchalant-ness across his face as he stared at the other.

He couldn't help but be a little intrigued when he saw that Frost looked down right pissed. He wasn't looking at Hiccup though, but he wasn't looking at Abyss either, instead his eye's were drawn to Hiccup's waist where Abyss' arm kept him stuck in place.

At the moment Hiccup was almost silently hoping that Abyss would remove his arm from around his waist but a second later and he felt like banging his head off of the wall. Why was he embarrassed that his boyfriend was holding him? He didn't care when Jack wasn't here so why did he can now? Was it just that it felt to awkward? Or was it because he just felt to guilty?

"I don't believe that we've ever been properly introduced Jack." Abyss said and Hiccup shared a glance with Bunnymund at the strange tone in his voice.

Did these two have a history together or something that no one else was aware about? If they did it didn't sound like a very good one. Jack on the other hand didn't say anything back as he brought his eye's up to lock with the deep green's of Hiccup's.

Hiccup felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment as his cheek's flushed bright red when he was unable to stop them while his whole body seemed to freeze as if Jack himself had just frozen him in place. Mentally he cursed himself as he tried to think of a list of different excuses he could use to explain his blush before he cleared his throat and intertwined his finger's with Abyss' free hand.

"What are you doing back here Frost?"

Abyss was his boyfriend, not Jack. He couldn't do this to Abyss, it wouldn't be fair, in fact he really should give up on his stalking too after this, it just wasn't healthy and it always made it so much harder to face the spirit of death when he was thinking of someone else.

"I'm here to bring you back with me."

"Excuse me?" Abyss snapped while Hiccup just stood there blinking for a moment.

A smirk came to Jack's face and if Hiccup hadn't been blushing before he certainly was now. How was it even possible for someone to look that good without having to do anything?

"Order of Toothless. If you want you can even wake him up and ask." He suggested while Hiccup narrowed his eye's when Abyss let go of his hand and reached out to try and do just that.

In a flash Hiccup had his finger's wrapped around Abyss' wrist as he glared at his boyfriend while slipping out of his hold and instead turning to face him.

"Don't."

It was only one word but it seemed to be all that the silver haired male needed in order to bring his arm back to his side and to just continue glaring at the smaller male. He knew that Abyss probably didn't like being told what to do, especially when other people were around, but he also knew that Hiccup didn't stand for anything that concerned the well being of his best friend and own personal guardian. Right now Toothless needed to rest, he didn't need people waking him up to play, 'who said what'.

"You know he could be lying Hiccup." Abyss said as the boy just continued to stare at him, his eye's growing a little more and more black as the grey skin male's gaze drifted over to the sleeping night fury again.

"Hey, Jack may be many things Abyss, but a lair ain't one of them." Bunny put in as Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the two.

Jack looked a little shock that Bunny stood up for him before the forest warrior turned to Jack himself with a small frown on his face.

"Ya sure Toothless asked you to do this though mate?" He asked while Jack scowled at him.

"Yes. He told me that three day's ago."

"Oh you mean when you left?" Hiccup asked as he narrowed his eye's at the white haired male for a moment.

When Jack turned to him though he found that he couldn't keep his glare up long when the blue eyed male gave him a small frown and a slight sigh.

"Look Hiccup," he started, his voice sounding a lot more gentle than it had just a moment ago, "I know that you care a lot about Toothless and that you would do anything to protect him, but he's in good hands here. Sandy would never let anything happen to him and he's got the rest of the guardians too if anyone tries to com after him again."

"I would feel a lot better if I was here watching him though." Hiccup mumbled as Jack gave him a small smile accompanied by a light chuckle.

"No doubt about that kiddo." He grinned and Hiccup felt like being sick with guilt when he felt his heart flutter for a moment, instead though he just sharpened his glare. "But Toothless wanted me to look after you. He said that he was worried that someone is trying to get rid of you two and he asked me to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Why wouldn't he ask me?" Abyss questioned, accusation mixing in with his words effortlessly.

"Probably since you weren't here." Jack shot back and Bunny shared another glance with Hiccup as the two spirits just went with glaring at each other.

Okay, maybe these guys did have a past or something...

"I don't want to leave Toothless though." Hiccup said as he turned back to look at his friend, a frown pulling at his lip's as he watched the sleeping face of the night fury.

If something happened to Toothless when he was gone he'd never be able to forgive himself for it. He needed to stay here in order to make sure that Toothless was protected.

"Look guys." Hiccup finally sighed as he took a step back and looked at all three of them. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not leaving Toothless."

"Hihi," Abyss started only to be silenced when his scythe on the other side of the room suddenly started to pulse a bright blue from where it was leaning against the wall. "Shit." He cursed silently before turning to Hiccup with an apologetic frown. "I've got to go."

"I know." Hiccup sighed, allowing himself to be pulled into a quick kiss.

"You'll be here later right?" Abyss asked, his blood red gaze snapping to glare at Jack for a moment before turning back to Hiccup.

"Yup, I'll be here." Hiccup grinned as Abyss smiled down at him softly, pressing their lip's together again, this time slipping his tongue in the boy's mouth when Hiccup kissed him back.

Abyss gave him one more peck before letting the boy go and marching up to his staff.

"I'll see you two later." He said with a smile as he picked up his weapon and left the room.

Hiccup watched him leave with a small frown on his face as he crossed his arm's over his chest. Sometimes he hated dating Abyss only for the reason that they didn't get to see a lot of each other. It was either Hiccup who was working or it was Abyss and although Hiccup had studied couples on earth that did the same thing he couldn't help but feel as if something was lacking.

"You know you're not going to be here right?"

Hiccup spun around on his heel's and forced himself to just stare at Jack as he crossed his arm's tightly over his chest. He had to get the thought of the ice teen out of his head. He was dating Abyss and even if Jack wasn't aware of his slight crush on him it was still cheating and Hiccup wasn't going to do that. Not when he cared so much for Abyss.

"If I said 'no' to my boyfriend why would I say yes to you?" He questioned, making his voice hard so that neither of the other two would notice that slight breathlessness he still got from just talking to Jack.

No brain, just no.

Jack just stared at him for a moment. It was strange stare though, it was almost as if he was trying to hold himself back from lashing out or something. Other than telling him no though Hiccup had no idea what he had done to piss the other off. He glanced over at Bunny for a moment only to see that the guardian was watching Jack carefully, his finger's lightly tracing over the egg bombs that he kept strapped to his chest.

"Do you really want to disappoint Toothless by not doing the one thing he asked you to do?" Jack asked, his voice strangely even, as if he was forcing himself to keep it as such.

The remark on the other hand made Hiccup's mouth open to shoot something back, but he came up blank.

"Um, Jack, we could just watch him, I think that..."

"Toothless asked **me** to look after Hiccup." Jack snapped as he turned a sharp eye to Bunnymund while he lifted his staff to rest on his shoulder's. "And unlike the rest of you I would actually like to keep my word to him."

Oh, ouch, that was a little below the belt. As far as Hiccup was concerned though he had only ever made one word to Toothless and that was that they would look out for each other. How was he supposed to do that if he was somewhere else completely and nowhere around Toothless?

Hiccup brought his thoughts to a halt when Jack turned his cold blue gaze back to him.

"If I have to, I will carry you back kicking and screaming."

"You can try." Hiccup snapped back as he felt his stomach twist when Jack smirked darkly at him.

"Don't tempt me."

**Play nice you two.**

Hiccup's head snapped back so quickly that he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash.

"Toothless!" He grinned as he threw his arm's around his best friend who was struggling to get up. "How are you up? I thought Sandy put you out."

**His sand only lasts so long on spirits, especially when there's a group of others holding an entire conversation not even three feet away.** Toothless said as he stared down at the boy who only chuckled nervously back at him. Toothless on the other hand sighed as he patted the boy on the head before turning his attention to Jack and Bunnymund. **What are you arguing about anyways?**

"Hiccup doesn't want to go to Burgess with me." Jack said while Hiccup frowned as he plopped himself down next to Toothless, shrugging when Toothless shot him a look.

"I'm not going to leave you here Toothless." He stated as the night fury sighed yet again.

A second later and everybody moved towards the injured male when he threw his leg's over the edge of the bed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup and Jack shouted in unison as Jack placed a hand on one shoulder forcing him to stay seated while Hiccup wrapped his finger's around the black scaled dragon's other arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup hissed as the glared at his friend while Toothless just scoffed.

**Well if you're not going to go with Jack than I guess I'm going to have to make sure nothing happens to you.**

What! Was Toothless really going to do this to him!? Why! Why did Toothless want him to go with Jack? Why did he want Hiccup to leave his side? Shouldn't they have been staying together? Hiccup frowned as he stared right into the expressive eye's of the one who had been by his side since the very beginning. Toothless never did anything without a reason so there must have been something about Jack that he trusted.

"How come," Hiccup started as he dropped his hand's from Toothless' arm to his own lap, "how come I have to go with Jack?"

He didn't know what he was expecting Toothless to say, but he wasn't expecting the hurt to show so clearly in his eye's. It seemed whatever it was' was quiet serious in order to make him so upset.

**Let's just say I owe him for something that was really important to him.** He said as he ruffled Hiccup's black hair

Deciding not to question him about it further Hiccup got up from the bed and awkwardly stood next to Jack as Toothless smiled at them both.

**I miss seeing this.** Toothless said, his voice so soft Hiccup almost didn't hear him.

He didn't get time to ask him what he was talking about though before Toothless tried to straighten himself out as est as he could with his still healing injuries. **Hiccup there are somethings I want to make sure you do though.** The night fury said sternly as Hiccup groaned inwardly.

Oh great, rules.

**You aren't allowed to leave Burgess until I come get you, you have to listen to what Jack says and do what he tells you too, Jack,** Toothless said as he turned to stare at the ice teen who straightened out at the sound of his name, **You aren't to abuse that rule for your own...amusement.** Hiccup raised his brow slightly when he saw a dark blush cover the ice teen's face. Just what was he thinking about? However his mind quickly focused back on Toothless when he snapped his finger's to get the boy's attention before continuing. **Be nice to the kids there, don't play god with anything or anyone, and no using your fearlings.**

"But what if I..."

**Hiccup.**

The boy sighed at the 'no nonsense' tone of his father like figure as he put his hand's in the air in surrender.

"Okay, okay." He huffed not wanting to make it any harder on the other when he was in such a weak state.

"I bet North wishes he could do that." Bunnymund chuckled as Hiccup looked over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at his other best friend while the Easter bunny just shook his head with a playful roll of his eye's.

"I don't want Abyss coming around." Jack said while Hiccup scoffed and crossed his arm's over his chest as he narrowed his deep green eye's at the ice teen.

"You can't stop me from seeing him." He growled as Jack turned to him with a forced smile on his face.

"He is not coming around my kids alright?"

"They're not your kids, and Abyss wouldn't hurt them."

"Sorry if I'm not jumping at the idea of a death dealer being a nice guy."

"You don't even know him!"

"Yeah, thank god for that."

Hiccup fumed as the ice teen just stood there smirking at him, almost as if he was just trying to ruffle the boy's feathers. Why had he ever like this guy again? Jack seemed so much nicer when Hiccup had just been watching him, talking to him though was driving him nuts!

"You know what Frost why don't you just..." Hiccup snarled as he waved an accusing finger in the wide eyed male's face for a moment before pressing his lip's together and looking to the side for a moment.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Jack's lip's as he relaxed and leaned against his staff while he chuckled light.

"Why don't I just what?" He questioned as Hiccup growled.

"I'm thinking!" He snapped before he sighed and turned to Toothless. "Do I have to go?" He asked, almost whining as he pouted at his best friend.

**Hiccup.** Toothless said once more in his warning tone, his voice sounding weaker than it did before. His eye's were dropping shut again and Hiccup bit his bottom lip as he wondered if maybe Toothless had been poisoned as well as mauled.

Bunny was the one to rush forward though and force the taller male to lay down and pull the blankets back over his scale covered body. Hiccup stepped out of his way as he watched Bunny mumbling somethings to Toothless about being reckless with his health before he eyed Jack carefully from the corner of his eye to see that Jack was watching the two as well.

Did Jack know Toothless or something? It would only make sense for Toothless to have to owe him something if the two had known each other before and it would explain why Jack seemed to care about what happened to Toothless. If they did know each other though than why didn't Toothless ever tell Hiccup that they were allowed to talk to Jack? It was somewhat of an unwritten rule that whoever one knew the other would learn about. So why would Toothless keep the fact that he knew Jack away from Hiccup? Was there something wrong with the ice spirit that no one but Toothless knew about?

He jumped and felt a blush creep onto his face in embarrassment when Jack's blue orb's looked up and locked with his.

It was weird but he didn't know what was going on with him in the small amount of time he'd actually been able to talk to Jack for once in the last ten years since he started talking to him.

When he'd first seen Jack it was when he'd left the ship in order to get a breather from Mim for once. He had just been playing around with one of his fearlings when Jack had soared across the sky, and he had been laughing. The sound was so carefree and as he passed in front of the moon Hiccup had been struck dumb by the way that the light seemed to play off of every angel of his body making him seem like a perfect being that had been carved out of the ice by gods. From the very beginning he knew that there was something about the spirit of winter that was just to intriguing to let go and even though he knew that Abyss would kill him if he found out he'd still followed after Jack.

After that it was like a game or something and for a few years he would follow Jack around when he didn't have to work or see Abyss. The more he followed after Jack the more he couldn't help but find him even more and more likable. It was a little sad to watch him try and get people to see him, but Hiccup found that he soon fell in love with his determination to keep trying no matter how much he had failed to get anyone of any age to do so. And when Jack could be seen by the kids Hiccup found that he was just as excited as Jack, if not even more so and he had, had countless dreams about the smile on Jack's face when his first believer had spoken to him.

He knew it was terrible, he was basically cheating on Abyss even if Jack had no idea, but there was just something so...familiar about Jack that no matter what he tried to do he always just found himself drawn back to watch the white haired teen do whatever he was doing at that time, whether it e a snowball fight or tucking the kids into bed after a long day of playing.

When he'd shown up for Toothless he couldn't believe that Jack was there and he had been mentally freaking out when he had spoken to him. After he got dragged into an argument with North though it seemed that Jack had just disappeared. He tried not to think of it at all and by today he'd almost managed to forget about it all together. Than Jack had just shown up when Abyss was there and Hiccup had been completely thrown off. He'd wanted to start over with Jack but he knew for a fact that Abyss had never really been a big fan of the ice spirit, although he'd never asked why.

Now though he was sure that Jack hated him, and he was sure that he was only doing this to help Toothless out, even if Toothless said that he owed Jack, Hiccup didn't see how this was paying the guy back any. It was obvious that the two just didn't go well together.

"You ready to go?"

Hiccup jumped when the voice rushed over his ear and scowled to himself when his face went red again.

Oh for the love of...! It was going to take forever for his body to stop betraying him like this!

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as he leaned over and gave Toothless a quick hug, not even caring that he was already off in snooze city as he mumbled a quick goodbye.

He than turned to Bunny and frowned a little deeper when Bunny chuckled at his situation before he wrapped the boy up in a pair of strong, furry arm's.

"Be good Bite." He joked as Hiccup sneered at him harmlessly before he pulled back and yanked his shirt off of his head.

"Very funny." Hiccup said as he shifted his wing's out of his skin until they were spread wide out behind him.

Shaking them out for a moment he slipped his shirt in the loop of his pant's before turning to Jack and raising a brow when he noticed that the other was running his eye's over him. Once Jack caught him looking though he coughed awkwardly into his hand as he turned away, his cheek's lighting up that adorable red again.

"Ready when you are Frost." He said, deciding that he would just ignore the frustrated groan that Jack gave before he took to the air.

Without another word Hiccup followed after him.

**Winder:** Oh my god finally. XP This one felt like it took forever! D: But now it's done and I'm happy. :) So yeah, anyways... **Twilight:** Ah wow, I feel like I just got put in place! XD It was fricken sweet though! I love getting your review, I actually had to stop and think about a lot of the points that you brought up, it didn't even occur to me how much any of the other guardians were ignoring Jack when they all got together and how much they didn't seem to care, gotta work on some parts to fix that and Hiccup is rather popular apparently...So they're known by Bunny, Sandy, North, Tooth, Mim, Abyss, Jack, Pitch, and as you later find out, Jack the Skeleton, as well as unknowingly being known by Mary. So yeah, they're not all that great at hiding I guess but considering that their are so many spirits in the world and death kind of walks hand in hand with adventure I didn't think it was to much but hm... I'll explain that better later. :) And oh god no! Hiccup was not going around with everyone D: I'd be scared for life I think if he got with everyone he was with but I see how that looks, and no, he thinks that he's the only one with heart, he doesn't know that there is another half which is something I'm going to use later. :) I'm actually really excited about it! I was even writing it all out when I was on break at work! Hm, I don't know if he'll notice Jamie's crush right off the bat or not, it would be an interesting conv though, I've written a few out with those two for fun but now that you mention it, it would be interesting to put them in... It's always the silent ones... and yeah, I should have made it someone else who noticed Jack's breakdown since Bunny was also the only one in this chapter but I do want to put more Tooth in here, I find their 'mother son' kind of relationship cute so I want to put her in it more, and yeah, I don't imagine Cupcake would be very scary, maybe if she ganged up with the rest of the kids or something? I don't know, I'll have to think about that...god so many things I didn't think threw fully... Ah no one does know the teeth are missing yet. They were stole after the movie actually, just the day before Toothless was attacked, and Mim didn't try to give back Hiccup's memories but I'll let you find out why later...mostly because I'm still thinking which idea is best to choose. So true though, like those movies where one person hears something out of context and then they spend the whole movie thinking and doing stuff one way to prevent something from happening only to find out that if they had heard the whole thing out none of it would have happened. And yes, there's only so much beating around the bushes a person can take before they snap in my opinion, and I can't wait till Toothless is better again so he can question him about quiet a few different things. Yeah! You liked Mary! I'm so happy! XD You have no idea how much I was freaking out about what to make her look like and everything! But what you said is so true! It doesn't take much to scare kids and I think that's where the movie went south a little. They had a lot of different Pitch's originally but they couldn't use any of them since they would have scared kids, but than the movie still did scare kids but it wasn't scary enough for older audience so it, meh you know? :( Which is really to bad since it's such an awesome movie! :D Anyways, thanks for your review and I can't wait for the next one to make me think. :D **Kolkolkoling:** Of course they will Hun :D It's just going to take a bit... ; **TearsDrippingDown:** Boyfriend, yes. For now anyways. :) **Kigen Dawn:** Aw don't worry, I'd never leave Jamie alone, he's just to cute to allow to wander the world on his lonesome. :) **AlexJohnD:** Why thank you :) I think there may be quiet a few out there that have Hiccup losing his memories but they're always so entertaining. :D Oh and I don't know if no one liked it, I didn't hear if they didn't anyways but thanks! :D The Giver? Oh yeah, I read that in grade seven when one of my Mom's friends gave it to me to read, it was really good but also kind of sad and scary, :( I was so happy when he got out of that place at the end but I felt bad for everyone else who got left back there. And the idea of it was so...man I don't even know how to explain it but to think that your entire life would basically be controlled like that was just a terrifying thought don't you think? Wow really? XD Your phone must hate you but I appreciate that you take the time in order to write reviews for me. :D Makes me feel special. :) So does that mean your in collage then though? My friends in school somewhere like five hours away from me and she uses her phone all the time to do anything since she's always in class. :) You could always just say that you want to go to the awesome theme park that they have there. :D And than you could stop in at Brockville on the way. :) It's so weird to think that we're not even that far from each other though eh? Wow, I've watched Harry Potter a lot with my friends and I never even put that together XD Good eye :) But I was actually going for something else a little different, it's another children book about a young man who spends his life in this library where the books all talk to each other and what not and he reads them and keeps them in good shape, it was really cute. :) Oh and no, nothing is going on between Punz and Toothless, it's more like she's just really worried about him since Him and Hiccup are the only two who ever come to visit her so she knows them really well. :) A relationship between those two though...hm? That would be, interesting? Psht! Feel bad for making Jack suffer for our amusement? Please, that kid was born for our amusement, although I do feel a little bad sometimes and when I do I just hug my little Jack pillow doll thing and than put him together with my Hiccup doll so they're not lonely. I don't know, it makes me feel a little better. :) Tut, tut little one :P As Punz said 'All stories can be told in due time'. I know why she is one, I just haven't told you yet. ;) It's kind of sad though so I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not but I want everyone else to get to know her more before just spilling her life story you know? How am I gonna put her in n=more though when she can't leave the tower is another problem I've come across... Ah, and just to let you know I almost caved and Pmed you about Punz's whole back story. Bwaha! Feel loved! **FallenxLinkin:** Ah okay good! :D I should probably introduce her as Bloody Mary at some point just to clear things up for everyone though, but don't worry! Jack and Hiccup always get threw everything! Maybe not unscratched but you know. :) **Cashekitty:** I hope this update wasn't to slow for ya Hun. ;)


End file.
